


A Rough Sketch

by Jumpyrope



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ann will bitch-slap you into place with a smile on her face, Dorks, First Kiss, He's the type of person who might break into someone's house to look at the architecture, I just want there to be more content for this ship bc honestly it's a lovely ship, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unrealized Feelings, Yusuke doesn't understand people, clenches fist, that meme is dead but it's relevant so whatever, they're just so, tho Ryuji doesn't need realize it at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpyrope/pseuds/Jumpyrope
Summary: Even after Yusuke joins the team and they all take down Madarame, Ryuji isn't sure how to feel about this new member. But when all the excitement is over and there is nothing to do, it doesn't hurt to become better acquainted with his fellow Phantom Thief.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some cliche "Yusuke paints Ryuji and then they get sexy" but it turned into awkward fluffish hangouts. I'm not disappointed. I hope you enjoy. (Now, I've gotta write my other freaking fics gdi why'd I go off to the side and write a completely new one)

A certain bleach blonde member of the Phantom Thieves has it tough. He had gotten so used to beating shadows up and taking down palaces that he felt itchy for a fight. Yet sadly, after their last victory, the team of morally grey heroes had no more leads. Not even any requests on the Phansite to complete. This was total balls. 

Ryuji lays on his bed and stares at the ceiling, bored. There was absolutely nothing to do! Well, besides play video games, go online, read a book, exercise, or sleep. None of those options sounded particularly appealing at the moment to the bored boy. He had already texted his friend to see if he wanted to hang out, but there was no response as of yet. Usually that meant Akira was busy with something else. Ryuji doesn't get why his best bro wouldn't just decline the offer to hang if he was busy instead of leaving it on hold. 

The blonde sighs, rolling over onto his side. He considers going out and just wandering, or maybe asking one of the others to hang out. He didn't have many options though. Ryuji listed off the the other members of the team besides himself and Akira. Currently a couple weeks after defeating Madarame, the team was rather small. 

He had Morgana, who was a cat and always with their team leader, so texting him and asking to hang was a total bust from the get-go. Ryuji then considers Ann, and it seems like a decent option, if he had to. Though, he wondered if it would be awkward hanging out just the two of them. Probably. But then his final option isn't better. Yusuke Kitagawa rubbed Ryuji the wrong way, in all kinds of ways. The guy was pretty, Ryuji can admit that freely. No shame in admitting a dude has nice a facial structure and body. And voice and eyes. But he was insufferable, acting high and mighty some of the times, and other times being so oblivious you could turn your forehead red from the amount of facepalms he causes. Yet, Ryuji felt like he could relate a bit. Both of their father figures were assholes, they both loved their mom, and they both were misfits in society. Other than that there really wasn't much besides the way they frequently would just say what was on their mind without thinking about the consequences. 

Yusuke was an artist, appreciating the subtle details and sharp contrasts. Ryuji was a. A... Whatever the hell Ryuji can be described as exactly (besides thug or delinquent.) But it was definitely not a gentle and demure artist. He was vulgar and loud and had very little concept of personal space. Yusuke did not seem to like any of those qualities, despite the fact that the artist also had little understanding of personal barriers and lines that shouldn't be crossed when you first meet someone. 

It wasn't like Ryuji disliked the guy! He just had a few remaining concerns from the first few times they met. Yusuke was entirely giving him the cold shoulder and focusing on Ann, acting like Ryuji wasn't worth his time. It still felt like that sometimes, like Ryuji was too much trouble that the artist just couldn't deal with. It was impossible to try and stay extra friendly when facing someone who seems to be actively ignoring you. 

It wasn't entirely out of the question that another reason for the blonde's apprehension was also due to the fact that he was growing closer with Ryuji's best friend. So what, maybe he is a little jealous that Akira is spending time with Yusuke. He didn't have this problem with Ann, she and Akira barely hung out at all just the two of them. But after Madarame's palace was destroyed, it seemed like their relationship became suddenly very close. It was a little annoying. 

A ping from his phone has Ryuji stirring out of his thoughts quickly, and he brings the screen up to his face. He went to look at who the message was from, hoping that it was Akira or a message in the group chat offering a chance for something to do. He never expected to find Yusuke had private messaged him. Speak of the freaking devil...

It was a little intimidating, honestly. They never talked outside of the group chat much besides a few lines of banter in the Morgana bus and they never texted each other alone before. Ryuji reads the message and starts a string of conversation. 

**Yusuke: Sakamoto, are you available?**

**Ryuji: just call me by my first name dude**

**Ryuji: it feels weird bein so formal**

**Yusuke: Alright then.**

**Yusuke: Are you available now, Ryuji?**

**Ryuji: you mean like askin if im busy?**

**Yusuke: Precisely.**

**Ryuji: nah im free, wassup?**

**Yusuke: I have a request for you and I would appreciate it if you hear me out before rejecting me.**

**Ryuji: k?**

**Yusuke: I would like to have the opportunity to sketch you and maybe even paint a portrait, if you wouldn't mind.**

**Ryuji: ha ha**

**Ryuji: wait really**

**Yusuke: Yes really. Would you be up to coming to see me at my dorms?**

**Ryuji: uh i guess??**

**Ryuji: why you wanna paint me tho?**

**Ryuji: why not someone else?**

**Yusuke: I don't want someone else. I want you.**

This last message has Ryuji pausing for a moment, heart crawling into his throat. That phrasing, ugh! Yusuke could be so dumb sometimes. 

**Ryuji: lol why though**

**Yusuke: I want your body, to put it simply.**

Now Ryuji is wondering if the earlier phrasing was accidental. Was Yusuke asking to paint him or sleep with him, what is going on? Ryuji texts back, ignoring the way his face is heating up. 

**Ryuji: uh**

**Yusuke: Ah, I've just now realized the implications of that diction.**

**Yusuke: I apologize for my bluntness.**

**Yusuke: Allow me to further explain. I have had a plethora of different body types to observe and learn about, but you interest me.**

**Yusuke: I would simply like to give it a try and attempt a sketch first. If things go well I might be inspired to paint.**

**Yusuke: I would provide compensation for your cooperation, of course.**

**Ryuji: compensation? but arent you like super broke**

**Yusuke: That is true, I have very little yen to spend on much at all.**

**Yusuke: I was thinking of offering a different form of compensation.**

**Ryuji: like what**

**Yusuke: I am not sure of that yet, but I promise it will be worth your time. I am certain.**

**Yusuke: Do you have any questions?**

**Ryuji: yeah uh**

**Ryuji: whats your dorm number and how do I get there?**

**Yusuke: wait you're agreeing?**

**Ryuji: yeah**

**Yusuke: Splendid!**

**Yusuke: I will send you the directions in a moment, I will wait for you at the train station for when you arrive.**

Ryuji sits back, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"Did I seriously just agree to this?" He asks himself, mumbling out loud. "I'm going effin' crazy." He looks down at his phone as another message comes through with the directions on how to get to Yusuke's dorms. Ryuji sticks his phone in his pocket for now and grabs his wallet and house keys and stuff before heading out, letting his mom know he was visiting a friend. 

The journey there was simple, no harder than getting to school really, just a different station he needed to go to. And just as promised, Ryuji sees the bluish haired boy leaning against the wall in the subway stop watching people as they pass by. He sees the artist's eyes light up upon his arrival.

"Ah, good, I trust you made it with very little difficulties?" Yusuke asks, polite and with a soft smile. Ryuji rubs the back of his neck and looks away from the pretty face. 

"Yeah, it was easy." He responds, and Yusuke hums in confirmation of hearing him. 

"Shall we go then? My room is up a few floors but we can take the elevator rather than the stairs. I'll leave it up to you." Yusuke begins walking out of the station and Ryuji follows. He swears he thinks he saw the artist look down at his legs as if to judge them. Ryuji feels a little more self conscious in his knee length shorts.

The campus is beautiful, Ryuji knows that much immediately upon entering. There was a big field with buildings on either side. There were many planters with blooming flowers alongside a rather well kept path. In the grass sat quite a few people with sketchbook, notebooks, and one even brought out an entire easel. Yusuke looks proud. 

"Nearly breathtaking, isn't it? This area is a popular place for other students to practice on their work or socialize. Come on, my building is this way." He gestures for Ryuji to follow him and enters one of the buildings on the right. The inside lobby is just as nice as outside and had a few people sitting on the couches and chairs placed in there. Yusuke quickly walks past them and Ryuji follows right behind, feeling their eyes focused on him. 

"What is he wearing, oh my god!" He hears in a terrible whispered voice. Great, they were talking about him. 

"I know right? Fashion disaster. And with that hunch and obviously bleached hair it looks like he's a total delinquent." 

"He probably IS a total delinquent, you don't just walk into an esteemed place like this dressed like a homeless person." 

"What is Kitagawa-kun doing with a guy like that?" 

The voices are dulled as they get to the elevators, and Ryuji presses the up button before Yusuke even has a chance to ask him if he would rather take the stairs. He taps his foot quickly on the ground while he waits for their ride, and Yusuke frowns at him. 

"Did they bother you?" He asks, referring to the students they passed. "They were saying rather rude things." Ryuji grumbles, crossing his arms. 

"Doesn't bother me." He lies, averting his eyes from his friend. His pretty friend with good posture and nice hair and clothes. Ryuji sighs and looks down. "I can go home, and you can just tell 'em that I just followed you and you didn't even know I was there. I don't want you gettin' teased or nothin' because of me." 

The look on Yusuke's face held anger somewhat similar to that of when he first called his persona. It took Ryuji off guard. The elevator dinged and slid open, but neither of them made a move to get in. Then, Yusuke glared back down the hallway and set his shoulders back. 

"Hold the elevator, I'll be right back." He practically growled these words before quickly walking back down the hall. Somehow he even made angry stomping look graceful. 

Ryuji didn't know what to do, and let the elevator door shut again as he stared down the hall. Then, he snapped to his senses and jogged after his friend, stopping when he got close enough to hear him talking. 

"Excuse me for interrupting, but the next time you would like to criticize someone, have the decency to do it to their face. And yes, he is with me. And if you dare to look down on either one of us, know that he is beyond your small minded comprehension of wonderful, and you could never even begin to compare to a kind soul like that. Say whatever you want to me, but harassing my friends is unforgivable." Yusuke sucks in a breath, placing a hand on his chest. There were a lot of words he had just said in very quick succession. There was a moment of silence before the others started laughing. 

"Wow, is that supposed to be imposing? Kitagawa-kun, I guess you are right about one thing. I had assumed you were cool!" Another student snickers cruelly. 

"You know you just look like an idiot right now. Thinking you're all heroic for defending your friend. What a joke." 

Yusuke closes his hands into fists and puffs out his chest, staring them down. 

"Fine. Very well. Enjoy the rest of your day. I was wrong to waste my time on you." And with that he "hmph"s and turns away, walking back down the hall confidently until he was out of sight of the once again giggling students. "My god, I can't believe I just did that." He slumps forward and covers his mouth with his hands. Ryuji, meanwhile, stretches his mouth into a big grin. 

"Dude!" He happily slings an arm around Yusuke's shoulders and puts him in a friendly headlock. He proceeds to ruffle his perfect hair all over the place. Yusuke is a little too stunned to do anything about it. "You were so cool! You totally stuck it to 'em." Yusuke begins to fight off the grip, but Ryuji pulls him along back towards the elevator. 

"Ah, please. Ryuji. This isn't- ah, be gentler, please! You're going to break my neck!" Yusuke complains in a somewhat desperate tone, pulling backwards. Ryuji lets him go and the artist nearly falls from trying to struggle so much. 

"Okay okay, sorry. I couldn't help myself. I always wanted to mess up that pretty head of yours and I just had the perfect opportunity to do it." He apologizes while Yusuke tries to direct his ruffled hair back into its intended parts. He got it to lay mostly flat, but it was still obviously tangled. 

"Right, well, you've had your fun ruining my hair. No need to do it ever again." Yusuke crosses his arms, speaking in an authoritative tone. Ryuji laughs. 

"No promises." He reaches a hand up as if he was going to try it again, but Yusuke slaps his hand away. "Ah, shit that stung more than I thought. You've got a fast arm, Yusuke." 

They make it back to the elevator and thankfully it had stayed where it was so the doors open immediately. They step inside and Yusuke hits the button and they start their ascent. "But, anyway," Ryuji continues, rubbing he back of his neck, "I wanna say thanks, man. Didn't think you'd defend me like that. I mean, what they were saying was true, you didn't have to." 

"It wasn't exactly about what they said." Yusuke responds, wrinkling a bit of the bottom of his shirt between two fingers. "It was about how you reacted. I never want you to think I'm ashamed to be with you. Differences and past, ah, difficulties aside, you are my friend as well as teammate. If that brings my classmates to be against me, so be it. I would much rather be in the company of a band of misfits who accept me for who I am than a band of clones who accept me for who they want me to be." The boy has a serene sort of smile on his face, staring ahead at the door. 

The elevator stops and the doors open, and Ryuji pretends to wipe a tear out of his eye. 

"Aww, Yusuke, that was so nice! I like hanging around you too, man. I mean, even if you are kind of insufferable sometimes." Ryuji continues out of the elevator, looking around the pretty hallway. Not as pretty as the entrance, but definitely prettier than the average dorm building halls. 

"Excuse me?" Yusuke pauses at the "insufferable" comment, looking annoyed. Ryuji continues forward. 

"So? Which room is yours then?" He asks, naturally loud voice echoing a little in the halls. Yusuke sighs, giving up on his prior question. 

"Not so loud, Ryuji." 

"Oh, they stuck-up about noise around here?" Ryuji tries to make himself quieter. 

"Well, no, not really. _I_ don't like the noise." Yusuke responds, leading Ryuji to his door and unlocking it. 

Yusuke's dorm room is underwhelming. Big and nice with its own bathroom and little kitchen, but underwhelming. There was very little personalization in the place besides the easel and futon chair in front of it. Ryuji stares in awe, despite the despondent feel of the room. It had a freaking kitchen and private bathroom behind a door and everything. How could it not be incredible? 

"This is totally not what I was expecting." Ryuji takes his shoes off at the door, stepping barefoot onto the cold floor. "Not even carpet." Yusuke shakes his head while stepping out of his own shoes, socks on, of course. 

"Too many artists, not enough carpet cleaners. The solution was obvious." Immediately, Yusuke walks over to his mirror, making sure his hair was fixed. 

"Why you care so much about your hair?" Ryuji asks, stepping up behind him and straightening his back a little to see in the mirror over Yusuke's shoulder. 

"Why shouldn't I? Looking ratty creates a negative first impression." He sighs, finding his head acceptable. "Sens- Madarame taught me how to be presentable. One time he found me playing in the rain and in muddy puddles and got very upset, telling me that we were too good for that sort of thing, he and I. I quickly learned to be composed, even if it was only on the outside." The boy frowns, looking troubled. "I thought that it would be better if I looked okay on the outside, because I knew people didn't care about the inside." 

At this, Ryuji frowns, putting a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. 

"Yeah, people kinda suck like that. But then there's people like us, and we stick together and love each other because of what's inside. Like, not to get all sappy but I'm really glad. I couldn't have a better group of friends." Ryuji grins, patting Yusuke's shoulder a couple times before turning around to look at the room again. He misses the dreamy smile on Yusuke's face. "So, how d'you wanna do this painting thing?" 

"Oh, yes, I had almost forgotten! Sorry, I got carried away talking about myself." Yusuke clears his throat, moving towards his easel. "You can sit on the futon there however you want, I will move you if need be." Picking up a sketchbook and a pencil, Yusuke sits down on a little stool next to the easel. "First I would like to get an idea of how your body works. Would you take off your shirt?"

"Right, yeah. No prob." Ryuji responds a little too quickly as he lifts his shirt up and over his head, trying not to seem flustered or surprised or anything. It wasn't like he was really uncomfortable without a shirt on; they were both guys, after all. But somehow this time it seemed different. Something about this time made his voice come out a bit higher than he would usually like it. Maybe because he knew for a fact that Yusuke was going to be staring at him instead of just thinking he was being watched. 

Once the garment was removed, Ryuji tosses his shirt to the side and sits down, leaning forward with his arms on his knees. This seems to be acceptable to Yusuke as the artist stands and starts to look around him. 

"Yes, this works perfectly. Lean back for me? Yes, just like that. Now forward. Turn to the side, no, the other way. Lean to your left. Relax your muscles. Breathe in as deep as you can. Yes, perfect, your body is wonderful." Yusuke commands Ryuji to move around so that he could examine him and the model complies. But when Yusuke compliments him, Ryuji sputters and curls in on himself. 

"The hell, dude? You can't just go and say something like that!" He yells, crossing his arms over his chest to cover himself. Yusuke frowns, confused. 

"What? What did I say?" He asks, tilting his head to the side. Ryuji groans, letting his arms fall to stop covering himself. 

"You said I've got a wonderful body! That's, like, really gay, dude." Ryuji's explanation does not actually seem to help Yusuke's understanding. 

"No, there is nothing inherently homosexual about appreciating a finely formed body." He tries to reason, but Ryuji shakes his head vehemently. 

"No way, there definitely is! Especially if that body is another dude's body!" Ryuji throws his arms out to the side in exasperation, missing the way Yusuke's eyes watch him so intensely as he moves. 

"Well if that is the case then so be it. I do not rescind my observation. Your body is very nice." This just makes Ryuji blush and look away. 

"You're super effin' weird, Yu'." Ryuji comments, looking over at his friend curiously again after a moment of strange silence. Yusuke's face is stuck in a surprised expression. 

"Why did you call me 'Yu'? Is that a new nickname for me now? Why?" There is honest questioning in his eyes, and Ryuji feels a bit more flustered again. 

"Well, I dunno! Just thought it might sound good. Short and sweet, snappy. Though now that I've said it, it sounds kind of weird." Ryuji makes a face of distaste, but Yusuke seems to have no emotional response. 

"You can call me almost anything you want to. Almost. Don't get any silly ideas in that head of yours to start calling me something vapid." The artist informs his friend decisively before stepping closer again to put his hands on Ryuji's shoulders, feeling the tops of his arms. Ryuji tenses, the gentle fingers a new and strange addition to this already weird day. 

"Uhh. Okay." He responds first to the information given to him before focusing on the bigger issue in his mind. "Hey uh, Yusuke. Whatcha doin'...?" Ryuji tilts his head purposefully towards the hands now squeezing the muscle of his bicep. Yusuke does not stop. 

"In order to understand your body better, I feel like I should get an idea of how it works physically. I should gather an understanding of how your body feels." Yusuke's honest response has Ryuji getting quite flustered _again_ and he starts feeling like the redness on his cheeks may end up being permanent. 

"Dude. How many times to I gotta tell ya? Phrasing." Ryuji looks away from Yusuke's somewhat confused expression, unable to meet those dark eyes boring into him. 

"Is there something wrong? You are my model, for all intents and purposes, right now your body is mine." The artist's words send a shudder through Ryuji, a movement Yusuke does not miss seeing as his hands were still on him. "Ah, are you cold? I apologize. I will adjust the temperature in the room once I am finished touching you." These words send another shudder through the now very silent Ryuji. Yusuke meanwhile just looks more confused. "You seem to be shivering a lot. Perhaps I should turn the air back a bit now instead of later." 

"No!" Ryuji interjects, grabbing Yusuke's hand as the tall teen tries to walk away. This only adds onto the young artist's confusion, if the raised eyebrows were anything to go by. "It's actually a bit too hot in here, don't you think?" In truth, he was feeling rather sweaty and heated because of everything going on. Yusuke hums curiously. 

"Too hot? Should I turn the air conditioner onto a higher setting, then?" Yusuke touches his own chin curiously as Ryuji looks up with his own confusion now. "I admit, however, I would really rather not. I myself am finding it rather comfortable at the moment. I would hate to ruin the stability it gives me." 

"What, huh, no it's fine, Yusuke. This is just a bit embarrassing is all." Ryuji rubs the back of his neck and tilts his head back and forth, cracking it. Yusuke nods in understanding, then sits next to him. 

"Ah, I see. There is nothing to be ashamed or unconfident of. As I have said, I find your body surprisingly attractive. I did not expect to come to this realization when we first met, thinking you were brutish and vulgar at the time. Little did I know, these traits became aesthetically desirable as I got to know you better personally. So, you don't need to feel embarrassed, I am enjoying this opportunity to get closer to you." Yusuke spoke earnestly, eyes gazing in front of himself without focusing on anything in particular, as if he was looking into his own words. Meanwhile, Ryuji just gaped. As Yusuke finished, he closed his eyes and smiled at the brutish and vulgar boy beside him. Ryuji continued to gape. His jaw remained dropped even as Yusuke opens his eyes curiously when there is no response. The eccentric tilts his head, confused. "Ryuji? Are you alright?" Ryuji blinks a couple times before shaking his head quickly to clear it. 

"Nah, nah I'm fine! It's just, uh, Yusuke?" Ryuji scoots a little bit away from the other. Yusuke prods Ryuji to continue with a quick and questioning confirmation. "You do realize how all that sounded, right?" 

"I'm not sure what you mean." Yusuke responds, wrinkling his eyebrows together. Ryuji scratches the back of his head, shuffling in place on his seat. 

"It's just. That sounded like a confession, dude." Ryuji flushes, having to say it out loud made it even more real. The look of surprise on Yusuke's face made his heart sink, for an unexplainable reason. 

"You- you think that I have been making romantic advances?" He questions, eyes wide. Then, the artist looks thoughtful, as if he were considering something very seriously. "Hm, perhaps..." Ryuji sits a little farther away, concerned by the look on his friend's face. 

"Uh, what?" Ryuji asks as Yusuke starts to smile, still with his thoughtful look. Ryuji leans back a little more when Yusuke leans towards him. 

"I have been filled with inspiration. Allow me to try something?" Yusuke had an excitement that Ryuji had not seen before. Before he knows what he's doing, Ryuji is nodding silently. His mind comes back to him as Yusuke places a gentle hand on his cheek. He pulls away from the hand like it was burning him. 

"Haha, uh, what?" Ryuji's eyes flit around quickly, looking everywhere but Yusuke's eyes. Even still, he doesn't miss the frustrated look on the artist's face. He _definitely_ doesn't miss those "gentle hands" as they grab his face to hold him in place. Ryuji's tone isn't so jovially nervous anymore, instead just sounding flat-out nervous. "Uh, _what_." 

Yusuke doesn't do anything, not immediately. He seemed to be thinking. Then, the hands holding Ryuji's face in place move to explore their captive. Those slender fingers run all over his face, under his eyes, over his lips, along the bridge of his nose. Then, Yusuke leans back, seeming satisfied. The artist stands up and returns to the stool before grabbing his sketchbook to start scribbling furiously. Ryuji sits there in a sort of stupor before looking with pure confusion at the artist. 

"Uh, mind telling me what the hell just happened?!" He asks loudly, throwing his arms out to the sides. He is answered with Yusuke raising one of his fingers in a "wait" signal to shut him up. Ryuji flops his arms back down with a huff, leaning back in the chair. 

It is a while of silence besides the sounds of Ryuji's foot impatiently tapping on the ground and Yusuke's pencil scribbling. Then, a noise of annoyance from Yusuke is added to it. Ryuji looks over at the artist, having been staring at the clock on the wall diligently. 

"Oh, it's just not right!" Yusuke's sketching seems to be angrier, until he huffs with annoyance and tosses the book onto the floor. He holds his head in his hands, fingers curling into his hair. "No, no, no." Ryuji looks away for a moment to assess what he should do. This was totally not his area of expertise, but Yusuke was clearly frustrated. With a sigh, Ryuji returns his attention back to the artist, not getting up just yet. 

"You okay...?" He asks hesitantly. Yusuke responds with an over dramatic groan as he throws his head back with his arm over his eyes. 

"No! I am a sham!" He shakes his head before bending down again and covering his face with his hands. Ryuji cautiously stands up and approaches the hunched over form. On his way, he looks down at the sketchbook to see himself staring back. As far as he could tell, that was definitely his face. _Did Yusuke just do this from memory?_ He wonders. If so, that was hella impressive. 

"No you're not. Why would you say that?" Ryuji places his hand on Yusuke's shoulder, but is shrugged off. 

"How can I call myself an artist if I cannot even capture the true feelings in my images? Colors would improve it, but it would remain lifeless...! Nothing to come halfway matching the emotion behind 'Sayuri.'" The artist doesn't pull away when Ryuji puts his hand on his shoulder a second time. 

"Dude, this is your first go at makin' this. It doesn't have to be perfect immediately." Ryuji tries to explain, removing his hand as Yusuke sits up to look at him. Even distraught, he has such a pretty face... 

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asks, his intense gaze holding Ryuji in place. The blonde puts his hands in his pockets and tries to appear nonchalant. 

"I mean like, this is just the beginning. Sometimes it doesn't just come immediately. You gotta work for it. Think I became the star of the track team because of the strength of my feelings? No way! I practiced, and worked hard, and used my feelings to push myself to get better." He shrugs, looking away. "I dunno. I don't mean to compare art to runnin', I know they're totally different." Ryuji casts his gaze down to their feet, then returning to Yusuke's face as the boy sits up straighter, looking interested but skeptical. 

"But before, I was always able to create works beautiful enough to be put on show, stunning enough for Madarame to want to call them as his own. Have I lost my touch?" The poor artist was totally downtrodden, and Ryuji sighs deeply, hoping that this could be over soon because he was really out of his comfort zone for this one. 

"I don't think that's it. I think your work looks amazing no matter what, and the people at the art exhibit mostly thought so too I'm sure. You're above average, dude. You can't put yourself down like that. Everyone can always be better, there's no such thing as perfection. Everything has flaws in the end. Just like, don't give up, man. You're a high schooler, you gotta live a little!" During Ryuji's speech, Yusuke's eyes grew wider as he took each word to heart. By the end, the artist looked much more calm. 

"I- ah, thank you." He says, tucking some hair behind his ear as he directs his gaze to the floor. "I apologize for the commotion. I am not used to company, I've always been alone during my... outbursts. Yet, I'm glad you are here. Your words were actually very well said." 

"No prob, just being a friend, y'know-" Ryuji smiles at the artist before dropping the look in favor of slight anger. "Wait, what do you mean 'actually'? You think I'm not capable of using my words good?" Ryuji balls his fists up, but his tension is lost when Yusuke covers his mouth with a gentle chuckle. 

"Ah, you are so filled with life, it is quite refreshing. Also, the word is 'well', not 'good'. You used your words well." The compliment and correction have Ryuji unsure whether he should be flustered or pissy. He opts for just standing there and blushing, since Yusuke decides to gaze up at him with affection in his eyes. He blinks before shuffling back, turning his head to the side to look away. 

"Ah, yeah. Whatever." Ryuji tries to make his tone seem careless. Yusuke stands up, and when Ryuji turns his head to face him again, he discovers that they were now standing way too close together. Yusuke doesn't seem to notice, or even care if he did notice. 

"You have my utmost gratitude. I had expected to be able to get to know you better both physically and as a friend. I feel as if we have far surpassed my expectations." Ryuji looks confused while Yusuke continues happily. "Not only have I discovered a new inspiration for a painting, but I have also discovered more details about my feelings for you." 

"Wait, feelings? What?" Ryuji tries to stop Yusuke right there, but the artist continues without a care. 

"I do not want to burden you by keeping you here for too long, though I would be very pleased if you were to stay. I am quite enthusiastic for the opportunity to converse with you more, even if that time is not today." Yusuke smiles, looking very content. Ryuji was a perfect foil to this look, as he was clearly extremely frazzled. 

"N-no no no, wait, _what_? What do you mean feelings? What are you saying?" Ryuji repeats his question with a little more urgency, Yusuke hearing it this time. 

"Ah, yes. Originally I had thought that my feelings for you were based solely on physical attraction and friendship. I had not counted on the intensity of my feelings growing to such heights. I would like to get to know you better, physically and emotionally." Yusuke's explanation only makes Ryuji even more flustered. 

"W-w-w-wait! Are, are you saying you like me?" Brown eyes blink, wide and almost scared. Yusuke just tilts his head. 

"Why, of course I like you Ryuji. What would be the reason I shouldn't be fond of you?" Yusuke's honest question has Ryuji facepalming. 

"Dude. No, I mean like, _like_ like!" The blonde tries to clarify, but Yusuke shakes his head negatively. 

"I don't understand why saying it twice would change anything. You are my friend and team mate. It would be quite complicated if we had a quarrel between us." The artist puts his hand to his chin thoughtfully while Ryuji looks towards the ceiling in a silent plea to the gods. "I had been nervous at first that we would not get along. I thought you impulsive and careless. It was partly true, but the devotion you show your friends was, is, incredible. I had mistaken it for boldness and aggression, but when we first met, you had just been protecting Ann." Ryuji looks back just in time to see Yusuke smiling that god damn enamored smile again. "You are quite wonderful in that regard, and I am proud to be able to say I am close to you." 

Ryuji is speechless, can't even fathom how to respond. He had no idea how to read Yusuke, had no idea if this was a love confession or just his way of being friendly. Dammit, why does he even care so much? Yusuke hasn't said anything specific, so it shouldn't matter. Ryuji should just take it at face value and go. It's not like he would return the romantic feelings if that's what Yusuke was saying. Why should he even care? Furthermore, why does the idea excite him? Ryuji shakes his head quickly and steps back, the room feeling too stuffy despite being cool and clean. 

"Y-yeah. Me too. I think you're cool too." Ryuji responds weekly, breathing in the cool air away from Yusuke's presence. "Man, I gotta clear my head. All this art crap's got me woozy." His excuse is flawless. At least so he thinks until the offended gasp flies from Yusuke's mouth. 

"Art crap? Wh- how-" Yusuke was stunned enough to be unable to find the words. But then he turns his cold glare at Ryuji. "How could you say 'art' and 'crap' in the same sentence? That is just preposterous, not to mention extremely erroneous. Art is what makes up the world, there would be no beauty, no ugliness, no _feeling_. Without art, we truly would be a pitiful existence." Yusuke's angered speech has Ryuji curling in on himself a little, rubbing the back of his neck in shame. 

"S-sorry man, I didn't mean it like _crap_ crap. I just wanted to say I'm tired is all. Don't kill me, dude." Ryuji puts his hands up in surrender, keeping his arms close to his body. Yusuke sighs, shaking his head. 

"I know you had no ill intentions. If you are tired, I will let you go. But at least will you allow me to walk you too the station to bid you a sorrowful farewell?" Yusuke steps towards Ryuji, indeed looking sad yet eager. Ryuji rolls his eyes and smiles a little. 

"Geez, you're so dramatic. It's not like I'm going away forever. I'll be back again before you know it. Or, you'd probably know it, since I'll be waiting to you to ask me to come over. A-anyway, yeah. You can walk me down though, I don't mind." 

And so it was agreed upon. They would meet up again the next time their schedules lined up for sure. The two walk down to the station, talking idly. Ryuji would tell Yusuke all about this manga he was reading, saying that the artwork was really good and the story was great too. Yusuke listened with interest, asking to borrow the books when Ryuji was finished with them. Yusuke decided that Ryuji's grin was blinding. As well, Yusuke talked about his classes and art history as well. Ryuji didn't understand it, but he listened intently and decided that he liked the way Yusuke talked about his interests like they were the most amazing things. It could trick a guy into thinking the same, and Ryuji ended up looking up a few of the artists Yusuke mentioned when he got home. 

Ryuji found himself eagerly awaiting the text from Yusuke to invite him over. He curled up in his bed and pulls out his phone. Smiling wide, he stares at the last few messages they had sent each other. 

**Yusuke: Let me know when you arrive home safely.**

**Yusuke: I have heard rumors about muggings and general heightened criminal activity.**

**Ryuji: aight, im home**

**Yusuke: Good. Well, I wish you a good night.**

**Ryuji: yeah good night to u too man**

**Ryuji: dont let the bedbugs bite**

**Yusuke: I do not have bugs in my bed.**

Ryuji sighs dreamily, shaking his head. 

"What a dork." He mutters to himself and the darkness of his room. Then, realizing how lovestruck that sounded, Ryuji puts his phone away and lays on his back, hands covering his face. Even still, his chest was filled with butterflies. 

"I must be going crazy." He mutters past his hands, unable to remove the smile from his face. It was embarrassing and childish, acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. Ryuji couldn't feel more flustered. 

It's terrifying. 

He kind of likes it.


	2. Second Draft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke is not satisfied with his current productions. Ryuji is not satisfied with with Yusuke's dissatisfaction, for some reason. Ryuji won't think about it any further, though. Thinking is acknowledging and that makes it real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy so a lotta more people than I thought liked this so I decided to continue! I uh, am also working on my other fics I swear, I take turns writing whatever I feel like. Anyway here you go, clueless gays. Enjoy.

Ryuji's phone beeps at him in the middle of class, earning him a dirty look from the teacher, but thankfully she doesn't do anything. He curses under his breath and silences his phone, peeking at the screen to see who it was that messaged him. His eyes widen when he sees the name "Yusuke" along with a preview of the message beginning with 

"Hello. I must confess, I have been thinking about you quite..." 

Ryuji nearly chokes on his own breath. What the hell? First of all, why did Yusuke say something like that in the middle of fricken class, second of all, why would Yusuke say something like that at all, and third of all, what the hell was this tingly feeling in Ryuji's chest? Scowling, he shoves the phone back in his pocket and pays attention to class, which obviously means that he pays absolutely no attention to class and dozes off. 

His mind wanders too much for him to successfully focus on being unfocused, however. Of course, Ryuji was itching to see the rest of that message. There had to be an explanation. Ryuji pulls his phone out surreptitiously under the desk and opens the message fully. Please, he thinks, let there be an explanation. 

**Yusuke: Hello. I must confess, I have been thinking about you quite a lot since our last time we spent time together. I feel as though I am on the edge of something, and I believe you are the catalyst that will push me forward. Whether I will fall or I will soar is yet to be seen, but I must request another meeting today after school. Will you be amenable with meeting me at the hideout and going back to my dorm? In the case that Akira does not call us all to the hideout first, of course.**

Ryuji breathes out a sigh, the person sitting in front of him turning around for just a moment to see what the sound was all about. The teacher didn't seem to notice though, just continuing with the lecture. Ryuji felt an odd sense of excitement, which worried him even more. What the hell was Yusuke talking about catalysts and soaring? Frantically, Ryuji texts back. 

**Ryuji: what the hell r u talkin about??**

**Ryuji: i mean ill meet u but wtf is with the fancy talk?**

The response is nearly instantaneous. 

**Yusuke: I will explain further once we meet. I do believe we both have a class that we should be attending our minds to.**

**Ryuji: u mean u texted me in the middle of ur own class? didnt think u had the guts, rebel**

**Yusuke: Truthfully, I do not find much of a need for geology at this time.**

**Yusuke: Speaking with you was much more in the forefront of my mind. The urge could not be resisted.**

**Yusuke: However now that I have your confirmation, I am satisfied. I look forward to our meeting. Please, do not get a detention today. I would be most unhappy if our plans were to be changed in such a way.**

**Ryuji: hey i aint gonna get detention that easy, man!**

**Ryuji: shit teacher is looking at me gtg**

**Yusuke: What does "gtg" mean?**

**Yusuke: Hm. Never mind, I just now realized you probably have put your phone away or have gotten it confiscated. I would feel rather guilty if it were the latter, as I am the one who caused your distraction.**

**Yusuke: Perhaps I should be the one who should be avoiding detention.**

**Yusuke: In any case, this has gone on long enough. I will see you after school.**

Ryuji shoves his phone in his pocket as the teacher looks at him, narrowly avoiding being called out. When the attention is shifted off him, Ryuji peeks back at his phone. A small smirk crosses his face as he reads Yusuke's messages. That artist is such an endearing dumbass, he thinks. Then Ryuji immediately shoves his phone back into his pocket and tries to pay extra attention to the class. Clearly, Yusuke was endearing in a friend way, and Ryuji focuses his attention elsewhere to keep himself from thinking about it any further at all, because that was that and that's all it will ever be. 

Still, as the clock ticks down through the last class of the day, Ryuji feels excitement in his bones. It was similar to the excitement he feels whenever Akira agrees to hang out or whenever he lands a critical hit in battle. When the class finally ends, Ryuji is the first one out of the door. He never thought he would feel so grateful that there was no text for the group to meet up. 

Ryuji shows up at the walkway much quicker than Yusuke, tapping his foot anxiously while he waits. When he sees the lanky teen making his way swiftly through the crowd, he heads toward him instead of making Yusuke walk all the way over to him. He holds a hand up in a greeting wave. 

"Hey man!" Ryuji calls out cheerfully. Yusuke replies with a "greeting" of his own. If you count a demanding question as a greeting. 

"What is the meaning of 'gtg'? It has been tickling my mind for a good portion of the day now. I am very curious." The artist asks seriously, and Ryuji just blinks at him slowly. 

"Uhhh, it means got to go. Like saying I have to leave, just say gtg. It's shorter." Ryuji explains and scratches the back of his neck. Yusuke looked enlightened. 

"Ahhh. I see. Well, without further adieu, shall we proceed to my dormitory?" Yusuke gestures to the direction he came from, inviting Ryuji to walk beside him. Ryuji rolls his eyes and walks beside him and just a little bit back. 

"Sheesh, chill with those big words, man. You sound like some kinda pompous douchebag." Ryuji stuffs his hands in his pockets as they walk, taking the train together to get to Kosei. Thankfully, it wasn't too crowded. They couldn't get a place to sit, but they weren't shoved up against the door either. Ryuji isn't sure how he would feel about being shoved up against Yusuke with nowhere else to go. Thinking about it makes it a little harder for Ryuji to breathe. 

They chat idly about this and that, Ryuji willfully ignoring the way Yusuke talked about how much he thought about the blonde since their last meeting. It was hard to ignore. They arrive at the dorms soon enough that Ryuji doesn't die from embarrassment, listening to how Yusuke simply could not get his artwork to match reality the wonders of reality when it came to Ryuji. 

This time, Yusuke's room is anything but clean like it was last time. Papers were strewn everywhere, some balled up, some just flat or folded on the floor. Yusuke takes his shoes off and carefully steps around each paper. Ryuji takes his shoes off and stops at the edge of the field of unsatisfactory artworks. 

"Sheesh, that's a lot. I don't trust myself that I won't end up steppin' on 'em at least once." Ryuji scratches the back of his neck as Yusuke starts picking up some of it. 

"Hm? Oh, I don't mind if you walk on it. These are all rejected attempts. I just don't like the feeling under my feet. It unsettles me." 

Ryuji nods in understanding, starting to help pick up the many papers. He could feel his face getting hotter and his throat closing up as he sees the vast majority of pictures were of him. If this were someone else's drawings, it would probably be creepy. But knowing Yusuke, it was still a bit creepy, but Ryuji had gotten used to the weird shit Yusuke does. Mostly gotten used to it, actually. There were just some things that made no sense sometimes. 

"Why'd you trash all these? Hey, this one looks pretty great!" Ryuji holds up a messy sketch of himself from chest up. Yusuke did not put a shirt collar around the bust drawing, so Ryuji could assume that there was no shirt at all. Yusuke walks over and snatches the paper, stepping on the papers to get closer. The taller boy winced just a little with each step, but was far more interested in Ryuji's idea of his art. 

"Why did I trash them? Why? Can't you see?! None of them are fit to be displayed even if I were to finish them. Just look at this, look!" Yusuke holds up the picture of Ryuji's laughing face. In the picture, his eyes were closed and shoulders bunched up a bit by his neck, grin wide and somehow shining, even though it was just a bunch of lines. 

"I'unno, that looks like me to me. A real pretty picture of me at that. Look at that charming grin." Ryuji shrugs with a cocky smirk before flipping through the many pictures in his own hands. They were all his face in varying expressions. He started to feel a bit self conscious, looking at himself so much. 

"Well yes, it is an accurate depiction of you, but it isn't what I want. I want something with more feeling, more intimacy. Something to explain this- this- whatever this is inside of me." Yusuke looks frustrated, the paper in his hand crinkling as he clenches his fist around the edge. Ryuji bites his tongue and thinks about what he wants to say before he says it, a rare and strange occurrence. 

"Uh... maybe you can't make it cuz you don't know what it is? You want it to be more ihh- have more feeling, but how are you gonna do that? I don't know much 'bout art 'n shit, but I don't think it's just gonna magically happen, y'know? Maybe you've got to think about this from a different way or, like, try something new?" Ryuji shrugs his shoulders up and holds them there, an uncertain shrug. Yusuke frowns and looks down, picking up a few more papers and looking at them with disdain. 

"It's something about you." Yusuke mutters, causing Ryuji to have to step closer to hear what he was saying. Yusuke repeats his words a bit louder, looking up from the papers. His eyes held an intense frustration in them, possibly even anger. Ryuji couldn't tell if it was directed at him or something else, but a word that came to his mind was "hatred." He opens his mouth to ask if he did something wrong, but Yusuke is already speaking. 

"You make me sick." The words are delivered without venom, just a simple statement. Still, Ryuji feels like he just got punched in the chest and now his ribs somehow managed to puncture his heart. He chokes out a confused noise as Yusuke turns away. 

"I don't understand it." Yusuke continues, a more contemplative anger in his expression as he looked away. Then those eyes whipped back to focus in on Ryuji's, knocking the wind out of his chest. "I don't understand how or why you make me feel this way." Yusuke shakes his head, confusion taking up more of his face. "There must be something wrong with me. I like you. I consider you a friend. But whenever I'm around you or think about you, I feel strange." The anger turns into more of a sad confusion at this point. "It hurts, sometimes. I don't know why it is happening." 

Ryuji swallows, his throat and mouth feeling very dry. He tries to wet his lips a bit before speaking. Yusuke was looking at him with a plea for an answer that Ryuji just couldn't give. 

"What... what does it feel like?" The blonde asks hesitantly. He hated the idea that he would bring someone pain just by existing. Yusuke frowns, touching his chin in thought. 

"Well... whenever I am near you, my throat feels tight, and when I talk to you, my stomach feels as if I were a bottle of soda being shaken around." Yusuke shakes his head, clutching his hand against his shirt over his heart. "I feel my heart rate increase, as well as a pain in my chest as if something was being tugged on. I feel warmth spreading throughout me from my core, which is not an unpleasant feeling. Still, I've never felt anything like this." Yusuke looks at Ryuji with even more desperation, and Ryuji feels some of those same feelings he had just described in that moment. Closed throat? Check. Butterflies in his stomach? Check. Weird warmth and chest pain? Check and check. 

"Uh, well." Ryuji shuffles in place, thinking about each symptom. "I-I dunno what's wrong. But I can like, leave you alone if that would make you feel better." He steps backwards towards the door, but Yusuke lunges forward and grabs him by the wrist to stop him. They stand still, Yusuke leaning too far into Ryuji's space, their faces much too close together. Papers fall to the floor as they both release their grip on them, creating a ring of paper around them. 

"No!" Yusuke exclaims while he stops Ryuji from leaving. He shakes his head vehemently, a bit of hair separating from the smooth flow and falling into his face. "No, I do not wish for you to leave." There is that desperate look in Yusuke's eyes that make Ryuji's legs weak. Pushing past that though, Ryuji settles his free hand on Yusuke's shoulder in a comforting gesture. 

"Don't worry man, I'm not going anywhere. We can figure this shit out together. It could be some weird effect from the metaverse, or something." Ryuji smiles hopefully, and Yusuke's expression softens. However, the artist still had worry etched all over him. 

"I'm feeling it now again, very much so. I can barely seem to control my breathing, and my heart feels like it may just burst out of my chest." Yusuke tightens his grip on Ryuji's wrist and flicks his tongue across his lips. Ryuji watches the movement on Yusuke's mouth, mesmerized by the slight shine now on his lips. 

"Y-yeah? I uh, I think I know what you're talkin' about." Ryuji says hesitantly, almost feeling shaky. Yusuke nods slowly, and Ryuji suddenly becomes hyper aware of how close they really are. His grip on the artist's shoulder tightens. Yusuke breathes out a sigh that Ryuji can actually feel. Those dark eyes were staring into him so intensely, Ryuji felt like he was being crushed. 

"I've never..." Yusuke begins, voice quiet and breathy. Ryuji can't even force himself to swallow nervously. "... never..." Yusuke repeats softer, eyebrows furrowed together in an inquisitive look as he leans closer. Ryuji can't even breathe. A warm feeling spreads through him, shuddering through his body and settling somewhere in his stomach. 

Ryuji shoves Yusuke away and jumps back, ignoring the way Yusuke made a hurt and questioning noise. 

"Haha, whoa there! Heh, fhwoo, that was uh, personal space there, buddy." Ryuji can feel how red his face must be as he pointedly does not look at Yusuke or even in his general direction. 

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" Yusuke's honest question sounded a little timid and it broke Ryuji's heart to turn away from him. 

"No, n-no. I mean yeah, I mean, no? I, dammit, what the hell!" Ryuji's hands fly up to grasp his head. "I-I don't know! I don't know!" 

"Ryuji, are you okay?" Yusuke did not hold back on the concern in his voice as he stepped closer. Ryuji jumped back again, but at least looked at him this time. Yusuke took a step backwards as well, hand still reaching out for a moment before he lets it fall. "Is... what's wrong?" The artist's face held sadness blanketed by worry. Ryuji shakes his head quickly, still freaking out. 

"N-no, I'm fine. Not okay. I'm just, I don't-" Ryuji grasps his hands open and closed in front of himself as if trying to grab something. He looks up towards Yusuke again, almost panicked looking. "I mean, I like _girls_ , man!" 

"... huh?" Yusuke's eyebrows draw in now in pure befuddlement, the dismay in his features pushed away. 

"I'm not gay! N-not that there's anything wrong with bein' gay, it's totally cool if a guy likes other guys. But I'm not- I like girls!" Ryuji slumps forward after his outburst, muttering his next words towards the floor. "But I like you, too." Admitting it felt like a rush of wind through his hair or a weight lifted off of his chest. It was freeing, in a way. He still felt skittish though. 

Ryuji doesn't bring himself to look up or open his eyes, not even sure when he closed them. He doesn't see Yusuke's jaw drop. He doesn't see how the stun turned into joy so quickly either. He does see Yusuke after he straightens his expression back into his usual more stoic look. 

"Ryuji, there nothing to be ashamed of or panic about." Ryuji lifts his head and Yusuke smiles at him comfortingly. "Is it impossible for you to like girls and other guys at the same time? Just because of one attraction does not mean you dislike everything else." The artist steps closer and this time Ryuji did not back up. 

"W-well, when you put it that way..." Ryuji mutters, looking away as Yusuke steps even closer until a soft hand is against his cheek and turning his face to look back at him again. 

"And sometimes, you may need to try something to decide if you truly desire it." Yusuke leans them closer, noses brushing and breath puffing against each other's lips. "I desire you. I think we should tr- mpph?!" 

Ryuji cuts off the quiet confession by smashing their faces together. The kiss hurt a little bit, being that they crashed into each other. Still, Ryuji catches Yusuke's bottom lion between his own and presses closer. A hand on his chest stops him and pushes him back, knocking Ryuji's moment of confidence out the window to settle in with panic once again. 

Yusuke looks pissed, glaring with his flushed face. It was both cute and a little terrifying. Ryuji halfway opens his mouth to apologize. 

"Excuse me! I was going to do it _much_ better than that, if you had been patient! Now the moment is gone. I could not even finish my sentence because of your impatience." Yusuke complains, looking angrier at Ryuji's grin. The panic had dissolved into relief and his confidence returns full force. "What!" Yusuke demands, and Ryuji pecks his lips quickly, turning the anger into surprise. 

"You talk way too much, Yusuke." Ryuji answers before pulling the artist in again. This time, he wraps his arms around the other to keep him from escape. If the way Yusuke balled his fists into the fabric of Ryuji's shirt to pull him closer was any indication, the artist did not mind. Ryuji even thinks he hears a content sigh coming from the artist. Yeah. He definitely did not mind. 

Ryuji soon discovers that the usually collected and soft spoken Yusuke makes a lot more noise than he anticipated. It was... dangerous. Each gasp and sigh against his lips just fueled him more, which ended up causing even more noises to repeat the cycle. When Ryuji catches the other's bottom lip between his teeth and tugs, the damn guy actually moans. Now that certainly did things. Not unpleasant things, but things that would make this situation become very awkward very quickly. 

It takes a lot of willpower to try and push Yusuke back to break the kiss, especially when the artist forces their lips back together with a whine. Yusuke was actually a lot stronger than Ryuji originally thought, strong enough to hold him in place and attack his mouth. Or maybe Ryuji just wasn't trying very hard to break free... Either way, it was absolutely necessary that they stop this immediately or else the _things_ would happen. Things that you just don't do with a guy you met less than a month ago, especially when you're still coming to terms with being attracted to a guy in general. 

"Yus- ngh" Ryuji tries to speak past the other's mouth now, finding it especially difficult as Yusuke actually bites his lip. He can see why Yusuke moaned when Ryuji did it to him earlier. He had to seriously concentrate on not making the same noise. Dammit, this has got to stop, like, a minute ago. Pulling together his strength, Ryuji forces his hands onto the sides of Yusuke's arms to push him away, a feat that was impressive, if he does say so himself. He doesn't say anything though, instead opening his eyes to look at the disheveled and red face of the guy in front of him and _oh shit that was a mistake he's hot._

"Yusuke." Ryuji breathes out, trying for a commanding tone but it comes as more of a whisper. Yusuke looks at him with a disappointed expression, his lips turned into a pout and it was getting to be seriously hard to resist giving in and seeing where the makeouts would lead them. Ryuji perseveres. "Slow down, we gotta, slow... this is a lot to take in." Words were becoming very difficult, more than usual, and Ryuji was never good with words to begin with in his own opinion. 

"I apologize." Yusuke slowly licks his lips, a sensual motion that Ryuji could seriously not tell if it was purposeful or not. He doesn't look very apologetic either, honestly. He just looked... hungry. "I lost my self control, and gave in to my desires. And if I'm being honest, I still want to give in. Lose control, see what happens. However I do not know where such a decision would lead, and I do not wish to make you uncomfortable." Ryuji just blankly listened, not really taking in the words more than he listened to how they sounded. Yusuke's voice was deeper than usual, quieter as well. Almost a whisper, the desire he spoke of was clear. 

"Uh huh..." Ryuji nodded his head slowly in understanding, though his entire mind was fixated on the color blossomed all over Yusuke's usually pale face. Namely, his lips. It wasn't fair! Since when were lips a thing that could look delicious? 

Yusuke tilts his head, looking a little more peeved than seductive now. His mouth pressed into a tight line, much to Ryuji's dismay. He didn't look quite as tasty with annoyance tainting his features. 

"You aren't even listening to me." Yusuke says, tone nearly back to normal again. Its enough to snap Ryuji out of his daze. 

"Sh-shit! Uh, yeah I am!" Ryuji answers too desperately to even be considered a lie. Yusuke narrows his eyes. "I mean I heard what you were saying." Ryuji continues, Yusuke narrowing his eyes further. "... It didn't really stick though." Yusuke sighs with frustration, moving back like he was going to walk away. Ryuji tightens his grip on Yusuke's arms. "Wait! It's not my fault, man! I was too distracted by how effin' hot you are!" At this, Yusuke's eyes widen, stunned. 

"Hot...?" He echoes in a whisper, the word feeling foreign to him. "Me?" Yusuke could just not put himself in the same category. But Ryuji nods quickly before looking away with a nervous swallow, so he must actually be hot. No arguing with that evidence. 

"Yeah, dude, super effing hot. It's unfair." Ryuji sounds a little bit like a kid complaining about the injustice of being told they can't do whatever they want. Yusuke chuckles at the mental image, reaching a hand up to stroke the other's face. 

"Well, if you say it is so, I'll accept it. Although, my specialty in battle is ice, so that may be relevant. Somehow." Yusuke mumbles the last part thoughtfully. 

"Well, you look pretty hot in battle too, so..." Ryuji shrugs, figuring now was the time to start being honest even if his heart was hammering in his chest so hard he was afraid he could die. Thankfully, Yusuke seems to be flustered as well, the eccentric taking up the job of staring very intently towards Ryuji's chest. 

"I continue to feel the feelings I had before our... before. They haven't gone away at all, perhaps they even, hrm, intensified." Seeing Yusuke at a loss for words was an insanely rare occurrence and Ryuji felt super lucky to be able to witness it. 

"Yeah? I think that's gonna last for a while, heh. But um, at least you're not alone?" Ryuji smiles shyly, earning a small smile from the artist in return. It makes him smile wider. 

"It is reassuring to know you feel the same." Yusuke turns his soft smile to the ground for a moment before returning his gaze to Ryuji. "I assume that you too feel they are somewhat different?" 

"Uh, yeah. I mean I'm still feeling a shit ton of nervous but I'm also kind of happy. But yeah, I've got butterflies in my whole body now, making me feel all tingly." Ryuji comments, touching his lips absentmindedly, feeling the phantom memory of how Yusuke's mouth felt against his own. It felt totally unreal. 

"Butterflies throughout the inside of your body? Perhaps something may come of that." Yusuke thinks about his idea to truly capture Ryuji in his artwork, lost in thought. Ryuji himself takes his words to mean something different. 

"Heh, hey whoa there, that's kinda the reason I stopped us, so something did not come of it. These butterflies can stay put and calm their tits." Ryuji laughed awkwardly, though Yusuke didn't know what the hell he was talking about. Still, the image in the artist's mind bloomed with the words, and excitement crosses his face. He grabs Ryuji by the shoulders and shakes him just a little. 

"That's it! I think I may know what to do with my piece now!" The sparkle in his eyes was confusing to Ryuji, but he liked it even though he didn't know what it was for. "I had been going about this wrong, attempting to paint a realistic portrait, but I needed to go with something more abstract the whole time! Yes, yes I do believe that I have it figured out." Yusuke actually bounces on his feet a little before rushing over to his easel to plan out his painting, talking excitedly to himself in words too quiet for Ryuji to actually hear. 

Ryuji just stood there with a stunned expression for a moment. What the hell was Yusuke going on about?? In an attempt to figure it out, he tries to walk behind the artist to get a look at the canvas. He is stopped with a flourish of the arm and a hand in his face. 

"No. I don't want you to view this until it is finished." Yusuke informs him sternly before returning to his work. Ryuji steps back and turns on his foot, stepping around to sit down on the futon. There was a messy pile of papers collected where they were standing moments ago while they kissed, and just remembering it made Ryuji feel all light headed again. 

It wasn't his first kiss, technically. He had a "girlfriend" in elementary school, and they kissed once in an empty classroom. It was quick, barely a peck, and Ryuji had hardly felt anything at all. She had run off and they "broke up" a while later when she didn't want to play with him anymore. He was heartbroken until lunch time when chicken nuggets and his actual friends cheered him up. 

That kiss certainly didn't weigh on his mind as much as this one. Not even close. It was hardly even a kiss, after all. This was an actual honest to God makeout session. Ryuji felt like he could faint, just thinking about it. Of course he'd imagined it would be with a girl, and she might've even let him touch a boob. But this was far better than even that fantasy. Ryuji tries to imagine Yusuke with tits but the image came up unsettling. He couldn't add or take away anything to the artist to make him better, he was already amazing to begin with. 

Ryuji audibly groans at himself for thinking such sappy bullshit. Yusuke doesn't comment or even seem to hear it. Ryuji smiles a bit despite himself anyway, thinking that he was allowed to think this sappy bullshit since now they are- 

Wait. 

"Hey, Yusuke? What... what are we now?" Ryuji asks hesitantly, leaning to the side to see the artist's face. His dark eyes were filled with concentration, and Ryuji had to wonder if Yusuke could even hear him. The artist makes a small grunt in acknowledgment of Ryuji talking, but doesn't say anything else. 

"Dude..." Ryuji frowns, watching as he was totally ignored. "Dude, I really gotta know. Are we like, together now? Or was this a one time thing? Or what is this, what are we?" 

"Shush." Yusuke's cold response makes Ryuji's sad frown turn into one that was more pissed off. 

"Hey! You don't tell me to shush! This is an important question!" Ryuji stands up menacingly and balls his fists at his sides. Yusuke doesn't move his eyes off his work. 

"I'm busy. Ask someone else." This time it sounds almost like he's on autopilot. Was he seriously so in the zone that he let the conversation go to freakin' voicemail? Ryuji shakes his head with a larger frown, scoffing as he grabs his bag and stuff. 

"Fine. If you're gonna be so busy, then I'll just go, then!" Ryuji shouts his words, moving slowly towards the door. He was waiting for Yusuke to tell him to come back, but Ryuji just can't get everything (anything) in the world on his side. 

"Safe travels. Text me when you return to your home. Bye." Yusuke spares him a small wave before continuing his work. Ryuji clenches his teeth and heads toward the door with much more purpose. 

"Fine! I'll see you later!" Ryuji yells as he puts his shoes on. Receiving no response, he huffs and goes out the door, slamming it behind him. Angry tears threaten him the entire way home, and he only lets them escape after he falls into bed. He swipes them off his face as they fall. Gritting his teeth, Ryuji pulls out his phone and bitterly sends a text to Yusuke. 

**Ryuji: im home now**

**Ryuji: asshole**

Ryuji throws his phone to the floor and sighs, shoving his face into his pillow. He tugs it close around him, nearly suffocating, and screams. Eventually, he forces himself into sleep. Around 5 am, his phone chimes, but he doesn't look at it even when he gets up. It would probably just piss him off further, he's sure of it. 

On the other side, covered in paint, sweat, and determination, Yusuke finally stops his work to look at his phone. He was pleased that Ryuji made it home safely, but the expletive confused and worried him. He sends a text at 5 am and then washes up, attempting to get a wink of sleep after his shower. 

**Yusuke: Did I do something wrong?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I must continue this now, I can't just leave it on this negative note! God dammit why do I get myself into these messes argh, I've got like 4 fics I need to write and keep updated now golly. And I realize that the wholeness papers scattered around thing is almost the same as another fic for these two, I know. I liked the idea and ended up making something similar. Anyway, I hope this was to your satisfaction! Leave a comment and kudos if you want, always appreciated. Thanky.


	3. Like Watching Paint Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji has found himself in a predicament. A predicament with blue hair and smooth skin and a voice that never failed to sound good, somehow. He wants it to stop, but he wants it to stay forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo so here's another chapter and I did not expect to be writing this into multiple chapters but golly I am glad I am. The others are actually in this one instead of just mentioned, wow! I hope you enjoy the chapter

Ryuji manages to avoid Yusuke for a solid three days. With no reason to meet at the hideout and them being from different schools, it was pretty easy. It was what he wanted. But still, Ryuji felt resentful. The artist could make more of an effort to try and talk to him! 

With a sigh, Ryuji looks at his phone again, like he had been doing probably every five minutes. There was nothing new from Yusuke, just that same question sitting there and waiting to be answered. "Did I do something wrong?" 

Yes!! Ryuji wanted to shout. Yes you did! What the hell, man?! He wanted to get right up in that stupid pretty face and give him what-for. But he didn't. He couldn't. Bitterly, he figured it wasn't worth the bother. 

Whatever though, it was whatever. Ryuji could just get over it, let the artist go on by himself. It wasn't worth it anyway, he's sure. Yusuke probably wouldn't even apologize, or give some sort of half hearted apology. Ryuji huffed a small, bitter laugh. Sometimes Yusuke's cluelessness was cute. Other times, it was frustrating. Very. Frustrating. 

It's fine though, it's fine. They can just go back to the way they were like nothing happened. Forget all about their new friendship and possible budding relationship. They just kissed, it wasn't like that had to mean anything. It probably didn't mean anything. Just another new "experience" for the eccentric bastard to ponder over. 

Ryuji's fists clench tight at his side, hard enough that it might've even cracked his phone if it wasn't in his pocket. He should stop thinking like this, it was unhealthy. But still... maybe it did mean something? No, no. Being hopeful would just make it hurt worse. He learned not to get his hopes up long ago. But still, like an idiot, he holds onto optimism anyway. 

It's fine, though. He was used to it, he could handle it happening again. Like that first "girlfriend" of his, Yusuke would probably be done with him in the span of however long it takes to finish his painting. But this time chicken nuggets wouldn't ease the pain. And friends... well, he has Akira. And Ann. And, reluctantly, Morgana. 

And Yusuke. 

"Dammit!" Ryuji mutters to himself a little too loudly to actually be just to himself. Pairing it with a fist against his desk did not help. 

"Sakamoto!" The teacher yells, and Ryuji is already standing up as she continues. "Hall! Now!" 

With a frustrated grunt, Ryuji slides the door shut behind him before standing against the wall in the hallway. Honestly, he never understood this punishment. "You were bad in class and not paying attention, so we're going to send you out in the hall so you can't pay attention." He supposes it's better than the principal's office, but then again almost anything would be better than that. 

Staring blankly down the hall towards Akira's classroom, Ryuji hears soft footsteps from the stairs. He looks over and sees a girl with short brown hair and good posture. When she glances over at him, he sees her very obviously look surprised for a second before she quick walks away. Ryuji just shrugs, not caring about the Student Council President at all really. He looks at his phone again with a sigh. 

Ryuji looks up again, towards the perpendicular hallway that leads to the other building. Briefly, he sees a flash of brown hair ducking back behind the corner. The hell? Sneakily, he turns his head back to the side, keeping the spot in the corner of his eye. Sure enough, he sees the president peek around the corner, her eyes narrowed seriously. Once again: the hell? She hides again when he looks over again. 

"Yo!" Ryuji calls over to the hall, hearing an admittedly cute squeak in response. "Don't you have like, some other stupid reject to judge? I'm busy brooding." He shakes his head and sighs, leaning back against the wall as he hears quick footsteps down the hall. Weird. 

A little bit later, the teacher pulls him back into class, and he gets a few moments of shut eye before moving on to the next one. 

After school when everyone was going home, Ryuji swears he sees the class president with her face shoved in a book just... wandering. He thought the student council was supposed to be busy or something. 

A buzz from his pocket pulls him from his confusion and he completely forgets about the president and her strangeness. Who was he to judge? He spends his afternoons just standing in an arcade. Not playing games or anything. Just standing there. Anyway. Ryuji looks at his phone as a grin spreads across his face. 

**Akira: Meet at the hideout.**

The short message brings a spring into his step, and he actually runs into Akira on his way out. Ryuji completely forgets about his worries for the time being, enjoying the company of his best friend and his best cat. 

"Hey bro, it's been a minute! Whatcha been up to?" Ryuji asks, interested to hear what Akira had been up to for the past few days. Their good leader had a bit of a bad habit of not telling people what he was doing before he does it. Also has a bad habit of not responding to texts if he was busy with something that nobody knew what he was busy with. 

Akira gives a short explanation, simply stating the places he went and who was there. Morgana filled Ryuji in on the details. 

"I saw Mishima in Shinjuku yesterday." Akira starts with, then Morgana pops his head out. 

"That's what we're meeting up for! Got a new lead!" Morgana lifts his head proudly. Then he side eyes Akira from on his shoulder. "Although Mishima just texted us the information and there was no reason to be in Shinjuku at all, really." Akira seems to start walking a little faster, though Ryuji might've just imagined it. 

"I also got new gear for us." Akira continues, looking over at Ryuji with a small smile.

"For real?!" Ryuji grabs Akira by the shoulder and shakes him a little. "What'd'ya get! What'd'ya get! C'mon show me show me!" Akira laughs a little as he's shaken around while Morgana yells at Ryuji to quit it. 

"Okay okay, calm down. You can see them when we get to Mementos. But..." Akira leans over closer to Ryuji's ear, lowering his voice. "Guess who got a new gun." He straightens up again, a victorious grin on his face. 

"Is it me?" Ryuji asks, looking hopeful. Akira just nods, even Morgana doesn't make a comment. Mostly because at that moment, Ryuji jumps into the air with a fist pump. 

"Hell YEAH!" He punches Akira on the arm in what is supposed to be a friendly gesture. "You're the best, man! This is effin' awesome!" He starts jumping up and down, only slowing their walking speed a bit. "What kinda gun? Huh? Didya get anything else? How many rounds does it got? Is it powerful?" His rapid fire questions catch Akira off guard even though he expected this reaction. 

"Ryuji! Shush!" Akira places a finger over his friend's mouth before he can shout anything else out about the gun for everyone to hear. 

"Huh?" The blonde looks confused for a moment before realization hits his face. He lowers his voice to a whisper. A terrible whisper. "Oh! Oh right, sorry!" Akira sighs with smirk and a shake of his head, rolling his eyes for extra amused disapproval. 

It isn't long before they reach the hiding spot, Yusuke already waiting for them there. Ryuji's heart drops to his feet. He had completely forgotten about him. Ryuji stops before they get closer, grabbing Akira by the sleeve. The other looks at him with confusion, one eyebrow raised behind fluffy hair. 

"Uh, I gotta go take a piss. Be back before you know it!" And with that, Ryuji rushes off towards wherever. Akira raises a hand to stop him and tell him the bathrooms are the other way, but he decides to just let him be. 

Somehow, Ryuji ends up near a bunch of cardboard boxes and an old guy sitting on the floor. The man looks up at him with suspicion. 

"Something troubling you, boy? Haven't gone and caught yourself up in that shady business been goin' on?" The man asks, Ryuji staring down at him with a bewildered look. This wasn't some weird ninja action movie, and Ryuji really hopes this isn't a wise old guy that enlightens the protagonist. He did not need that character trope in his life. 

"What? Uh, no, no. None of that. How uh, how ya doin'?" Ryuji cringes internally at his awkward attempt for conversation. The old guy laughs. 

"Well, I'm doing, that's for certain. Listen, son, don't let yourself get homeless. That's all I gotta say." He raises his hands in a "done" gesture before settling them back on his lap.

"Yeah, sure, thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Ryuji wasn't feeling entirely comfortable with this old guy staring him down (or up, considering he was sitting), but he stays anyway. It doesn't go unnoticed. 

"You're avoidin' something arentcha." The old guy accuses, and Ryuji's very quick denial has him laughing. "You youngsters, darn easy to read, you are." He stops laughing, looking serous. "But you gotta remember to take responsibility for your actions. Runnin' away will only save you for so long." 

Ryuji nods slowly, backing up. He was starting to think dealing with Yusuke was preferable to being lectured about responsibilities by some old homeless man. 

"Right. Yeah. Good talk!" He turns away and starts to leave. Then, he stops, turns around and heads back, digging in his pockets to pull out 100¥. "Here, it's not much I know but I'm broke too." Ryuji bends down and offers it to the man. A smile crosses his old face as he takes it graciously with a kind thank you. Ryuji nods before running off back to the hideout. 

Ann is there too when he gets back. Ryuji jogs up before stopping in his usual place next to Akira. Ann looks at him with mild annoyance, but Akira voices her complaint. 

"Did you fall in?" Well, he didn't voice it exactly as she would, but the teasing got the point across. Ryuji punches the leader on the shoulder again, halfhearted and really just a tap. 

"Oh, shaddup." Ryuji can't keep up looking so annoyed, but Akira keeps that smartass smirk on his face. Ann blows a raspberry from his other side, getting their attention. 

"Come on, quit goofing off. We've waited long enough!" She bounces in place impatiently. Ryuji can't blame her, it has been a while since they let off steam by beating the crap out of shadows. A voice from further away has Ryuji's mood dropping again, and he dares not look. 

"You should hardly be one to complain, Ann. You have waited the least amount of time out of all of us." Yusuke points it out casually, no real intention of being rude. Still, it pisses Ryuji off a bit. 

"Well I'm sorry I wasted everyone's precious time. Let's just go beat shit up already." Ryuji's grumpy tone has Akira tilting his head in concern before they slip into the metaverse. 

Ryuji never really liked the feeling of entering and leaving. It made him feel all swirly, for lack of a better word. Like he was water flowing around and around in different directions before reforming. Tight clothes greet him when he comes back to (meta)reality, a welcome feeling. Ryuji thinks he looks awesome in his skull outfit, if he does say so himself. 

Joker explains the target and they figure out what floor it could possibly be on. The journey is easy, though the entire time in the Monamobile, Ryuji can just feel eyes digging into him from the back seat. He doesn't turn around to see who it was staring since he is pretty sure he already knows. 

Battles come at a blessing. His new gun was freaking awesome and had four rounds instead of two! Four! That's twice as many bangs for his buck. They breeze through the easy areas, Ryuji does save his ammo to wait for harder enemies, of course. Joker just told him the details of it and Ryuji was really excited to use it. 

Morgana signals that they are on the floor that their target is, and Joker explores the area fully for treasure before going in. They confront the boss, quickly figuring out that it was weak to ice. The battle runs pretty smoothly, Joker calling out commands and kicking ass. Fox lands a hit on the enemy, who had summoned two smaller enemies to fight by its side. It's knocked down, and Fox gets another turn. 

"Fox, pass to Skull! Skull, take 'em out." Joker's orders are simple. It isn't the first time they've done this sort of collaboration. Knock one down and use it to powerhouse them all. But this time, Ryuji hesitates. 

Up until this point, interaction with Yusuke was kept to a minimum. The fox masked thief didn't seem to act much differently, which was kind of aggravating. But now, Fox was coming towards him with a raised hand, face unreadable behind his mask. Ryuji looks at the hand and frowns, hesitating too long before begrudgingly accepting the pass. 

The energy he usually feels course through him after passing wasn't there. Instead, he just felt sad. That was weird, why did he feel so terrible all of a sudden? Ryuji thinks it must have been because of his hesitation, that the energy was drained into Fox instead of received from him. Distantly, he hears Morgana, but doesn't pay much attention. 

"What?! Skull has been inflicted with despair?" Mona yelled in pure astonishment. "I've never seen this before! This is, this is unheard of!" 

Fox looks down at his hand curiously, wondering aloud. "Did I do that?" He asks, and Morgana just yells something that sounds like "I dunno!". 

Ryuji looks at the exchange with a sigh, just feeling worse when Fox gets smacked off his feet in his moment of distraction. Ryuji didn't have the energy to call out for him to watch his back, or better yet, watch Fox's back himself like a good teammate. It was his fault, entirely. Just like before, his stupid feelings got in the way and ruined everything for everyone else. Slowly, Ryuji just accepted it. They'll leave him, eventually. He knows it. Ryuji feels a stab in his heart, closing his eyes. 

Feeling the effects of Ann's healing, Ryuji starts to think that maybe, _maybe_ this time would be different. But how long would it last? For life? For a year? Until the end of today? Ryuji considered them all and while the first one was preferable he knew it was impossible. He hated the ideas of the other ones. Ryuji grits his teeth, resigning himself to just accept the fate that at some point, he would be alone again. All because he got pissy over one thing. Just like before... just like- 

A harsh slap across his face brings Ryuji back to life, dazed and aching, but himself. Panther glared at him while behind her, Joker and Fox finished off the enemy with an all out attack. 

"What the hell were you doing out there? That was pathetic, Skull!" Panther snaps at him, tone sharper than that slap. "Do you have a problem? If you have a problem, you are obligated to tell us. Especially if it's bringing down the team, which it already has, so what is it!" 

Ryuji sighs, looking down to see his skull mask had been knocked off when Panther smacked him. He puts it back on tiredly, closing his mouth up tight.

"Won't happen again. So it's none of your business, nosey." Ryuji snaps right back at the wild cat dressed girl. Out comes the whip and daaamn that thing hurts when it hits you right in the chest. Then, it's around his neck, Panther pulling him down to her level. 

"It had better not. But if you don't get this shit sorted out..." Panther's tone is threatening and she finishes her sentence by tightening the whip, choking him a little before releasing it. Ryuji coughs, holding his neck with a little fear in his eyes. She steps back, a little more sympathetic. "We can talk about it more when we get back." Panther leaves him no room for argument. 

As soon as the others are done, they rush over to Panther and Skull with varying expressions. Joker's face is nearly unreadable, while Morgana looks a mixture of mad and stupefied. Fox practically has concern written right on his face, shining off the mask like the bat signal. 

"Skull, are you okay? You were deep in it, man." Joker comes right up to him, brushing the nonexistent dirt off Ryuji's shoulders like a concerned mother or something. "You feel better now, right?" Ryuji barely gets a chance to nod before Mona is jumping all around him and climbing on him, inspecting him. 

"He better be okay now! Status effects don't last outside of battle, but that one was weird. What happened, Skull?" Morgana actually sounds worried, but Ryuji wonders if the worry is really for him. 

"I don't..." Ryuji mutters out, all these worries were overwhelming as all hell. "I don't know. I definitely feel better now. It was super shitty, like being trapped in my own head. It wasn't a fun place to be." Ryuji looks down at the floor, color draining from his face in realization. "If I stayed like that for a much longer time, who knows. Feeling that awful and hopeless..." he shudders, and Joker puts a hand on his shoulder. 

"It's okay, Skull. What matters is that you're okay." The compassionate smile the other gives would fit far better on Akira's face. It almost looked weird under the mask. "I'd never let you get stuck in your own head." Morgana laughs, butting into the moment shared between the two. 

"Yeah, I'd hate to get stuck in Skull's head too. I'm not fond of big empty spaces." Ryuji kicks towards the short creature in retaliation while Morgana cackles and jumps easily away. A cough from behind them draws their attention, Fox having cleared his throat. He steps forward gracefully and stops directly in front of Ryuji, who visibly tenses and leans away. 

"I apologize if I somehow caused this to happen... when we touched hands it felt different. Lifeless. A feeling I never want to associate with you." Fox reaches over and gently draws his fingers down the side of Ryuji's face, ghosting over his skin like a tentative caress. The others all look vaguely weirded out about this, Panther looking to Joker for an answer, only for him to shrug and shake his head. 

Ryuji takes a step back, keeping a good distance away from the concerned fox-thief. He mutters out some sort of reassurance that it wasn't his fault before going around the other to put a wall of friends between them. Even behind his mask, the disappointment is clear on Yusuke's face. Ryuji directs his attention to the ground before grunting out an impatient noise, turning to the portal back into the subway system. 

"Well, we should get outa here before it closes up on us. I've had enough of this place." Ryuji taps his bludgeon against his leg softly while he waits for the others. 

"For once I agree completely with Ryuji. Let's go, everyone!" Morgana transforms and soon enough they're back in that walkway they call their hideout. Before anyone can say anything, Ann grabs Ryuji by the wrist and tugs him away slowly. 

"Well! Ryuji and I are gonna head out then! He promised to get me a nice dessert to make up for something stupid he did." Ann's excuse is believable, for once. Ryuji sighs and plays along. But as it turns out, her excuse was so believable because she actually intended to make him buy her a piece of cake at a cute but expensive café. 

"The coffee here totally sucks but the pastries are _to die for_!" Ann bounced excitedly as she looked at the menu an Ryuji slumped as he looked at the prices. 

"Do I have to pay? I don't even want any!" Ryuji whines as Ann grins with a deceptively friendly smile. 

"Well, I want any, and you have a problem that needs to be sorted out. You want my help, don't you?" She tilts her head to look at him, the look of someone who knows they've won in her eyes. Ryuji sighs loudly and nods his head. Ann tilts her chin up proudly and steps up to order. "One strawberry shortcake please!" 

"Yes ma'am. Would you like a second fork for your boyfriend?" The cashier asks with a friendly look. Ann looks mildly offended. 

"Oh, no he is _not_ my boyfriend." Ann shakes her arms in front of her to dismiss this notion. She jumps when she feels an arm around her shoulder, looking over to see Ryuji grinning smugly. 

"But you could be." He says in a teasing, singsong voice. Ann makes a disgusted face and ducks out of his arm, fixing her hair. 

"Uhh, no." She shuts him down, which was entirely expected. Ryuji wasn't sure if he would even want to date Ann anyway. Like sure, she was smokin' hot and totally awesome in battle, but it felt weird to think of them _together_ together. That isn't to say he would reject her if she offered to do anything sexy with him. Not that it would ever happen, but if it did- 

"Ryuji!" A light smack on his forehead brings Ryuji back to reality. Ann looked frustrated with him. "Hellooo, space case! You gonna pay?" She gestured to the cashier as a reminder, so Ryuji groaned and spends almost all of his pocket money. This had better be worth it. 

...

"Mm, shoooo goooood~!" Ann moaned around a bite of cake, eyes closed in tasty bliss. Ryuji looked off to the side uncomfortably. 

"It better be. Cost me 1,000 effin' yen." Ryuji grumbles, chancing a look back at Ann. Psh, Morgana had no idea what he was talking about. "Lady" Ann, what a joke. She already had icing on her face and in her hair and she barely even started. Ryuji smiles a bit despite himself, remembering when they were kids. "Heh. Some things never change." 

"Huh?" Ann looks up with wide eyes, soon narrowed. "What do you mean." Ryuji shrugs, smile spreading across his face. 

"Nothin', just that you're still a mess when it comes to cake." His response puts an annoyed look on Ann's face. She flicks a straw wrapper at him, smacking him on the side of his mouth. Ryuji resents the restaurant for their complimentary free glass of water with a purchase. And himself for letting Ann get a straw. She already blew the wrapper at him earlier like a dart when she opened it. 

"Shuttup." She replies wittily. Ryuji just laughs and flicks the wrapper ball back at her, sailing it over her shoulder. Ignoring him, Ann picks the bits of icing and crumbs out of her hair, licking her fingers afterwards then making a grossed out face when she predictably has to extract a strand of hair from her mouth. Ryuji grins silently, reiterating what he said earlier in his head. Some things never change. 

Ann finishes the pricey piece of cake quickly, licking off the fork before sighing contently. Ryuji taps his foot impatiently waiting for her to talk about what they came here for. He didn't need to wait long after that though, her demeanor suddenly changing as she leans forward. 

"So. Ryuji." Ann says, keeping her voice low. "Did something happen between you and Yusuke?" Ryuji winces, of course she would get it right on the nose. "Hm, so that's it then. What happened?" 

Ryuji shakes his head and mumbles something inaudible. Ann leans forward and prompts him to be louder. He mumbles again, just a little louder. It's too hard to make out any words. 

"Ryuji, if I'm going to help you, you gotta tell me what happened." Ann gives him a sympathetic look. Ryuji sighs and meets her eyes with a glare. 

"I don't want to talk about it." He was glaring, and anyone else might mistake it for a threatening and aggressive look. Ann knew better, seeing it as a defensive look, like a cornered dog growling. Her sympathetic expression falls off her face. 

"You need to tell me or I can't-" 

"I know!" Ryuji snaps, startling his friend. He then sighs, lowering his voice again. "I know. I just. Can't you tell me how to like, I don't know. How to get someone to apologize to you. And also maybe apologize yourself. But maybe they don't know that there's something wrong, and how do you get them to understand?" 

Ann sits back with a thoughtful hum. True, he didn't give her many details, but she knew _kind of_ what needed to be done. She folds her hands on top of the table professionally. 

"Okay. Let's see, assuming the person you're talking about is Yusuke..." Ryuji averts his eyes for just a second "... which is obviously the case. You know, I mean no offense to him, but he's like, super dense. If you want him to understand something and fix whatever is wrong, you've just got to talk to him. Explain what's bugging you, I mean there's a good chance he doesn't even know you've got problems." 

Ann's explanation was mildly helpful, but Ryuji shakes his head. It sounded so simple, but he doesn't know if he could actual do it and not mess everything up by saying something stupid. It wasn't like they just argued, there was a real possible thing happening maybe, and Ryuji wanted to save it if he could. 

"No, I can't do that. You don't get it." Ryuji spreads his arms across the table and lays his head on the table with a groan. Ann huffs in frustration. 

"And why not? Whatever it is, I'm sure just talking it out will-" 

"It won't." Ryuji cuts her off, but his voice is dejected. 

"And why not?" 

"Because..." Ryuji bites the inside of his cheek, hesitant. 

"Because?" Ann pokes the top of his head repeatedly until he sits up and slaps her hand away. 

"Quit it." Ryuji sighs, face turning redder. Ann tilts her head in confusion. "Just. Don't laugh, okay?" The earnest look in his eyes gets Ann to nod, leaning closer so he wouldn't have to say it louder. 

"Okay. Shit, uh, dammit." Ryuji ruffles his hair in frustration, muttering expletives to himself before taking a deep breath. 

"We- we ki-issed." Immediately after saying it, Ryuji covers his face with both hands. Ann's eyes widen as she processes this, then makes a huge mistake. 

"He KISSED YOU?!" She practically shouts, disturbing the whole café. Ryuji would be angry if he wasn't absolutely horrified. 

"ANN!" Now that attention was drawn to them, Ryuji figured that being quiet didn't matter anymore. Ann covers her mouth with both hands, sharing Ryuji's look of horror at her own mistake. Bright blue eyes dart around the room and Ann panics. She grabs Ryuji by the arm and tugs him up, going towards the door. 

"Thank you for the cake have a good day!" She yells as she darts out of the café and down the street, dragging Ryuji along until they get far enough away she can relax. 

"Ann? What the hell, man??" Ryuji yells between panting. Ann, equally out of breath, shakes her head. 

"Sorry, shit, I'm sorry. It's just, really?!" She looked at him with wide eyes. "He actually kissed you?" Ryuji slides down the wall they were up against to sit on the ground, catching his breath before answering. 

"That's not... exactly how it happened." The blonde keeps his head down, his face not only red because of running. Ann slowly lowers herself next to him. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" She tilts her head to the side curiously. Ryuji clenches his teeth and groans reluctantly. 

"It's just. Not how it happened." He repeats, hoping he won't have to explain further. To his dismay, Ann shakes her head and makes another confused noise. Ryuji groans again, long and annoyed. 

"Dammit, seriously? Do I have to spell it out for you? He didn't kiss me. _We_ did." Ryuji pulls his legs up and buries his face in his knees. Meanwhile, Ann covers her mouth in surprise. 

"Ohmygod, you _didn't_." 

"I did." Ryuji whines into his knees. Ann whispers out a "wow" and silence follows. 

"... was it good?" Ann breaks the silence. Curiousity kills the Panther. Ryuji looks at her like he can't believe she just said that. 

"Are you serious? I'm freaking the hell out here and you want to know _if it was good_?" Ann lets out a few ashamed laughs. 

"Sorry..." She puts a hand on his shoulder, trying to be comforting. "But hey, my question is kind of relevant. Is your problem that you don't want to kiss him or is the problem that you do?" 

Ryuji chews on his lip, pondering the question. The whole reason he was in this mess was because he thought Yusuke was hitting on him, and it turned out he actually liked it. So, that makes the answer obvious doesn't it? Reluctantly, Ryuji takes a deep breath. 

"It's cuz I do." He looks down at the ground, toeing a rock in front of him idly. He felt ashamed to admit it, for some reason. Every moment Ann said nothing made him feel like he was being judged. 

"Well, okay then. Does he want it too?" Ann's accepting it as if it was no big deal was relieving. Ryuji sighs, feeling better knowing that it was fine. 

"Uh, I dunno. I mean, I think so? But I can't be sure, maybe he just, I dunno, thinks of it like some interesting experience to motivate his artistic-ness? What if he has his experience and moves on to the next art motivation or whatever? And then I'm left behind like some idiot who thought there was something there." Ryuji doesn't realize he's digging his fingernails into his palm with how tight his fists were or that he had tears building up in his eyes until his palms start to sting and a drop runs down his face. He looks over at Ann, glare on his face though there was no malice behind it. More of a glare for himself, somehow. Just, angry and a sprinkle of sad. 

"Oh..." she says quietly with pity. Ryuji furiously rubs his eyes to get rid of the wetness. He meets Ann's gaze and frowns. 

"Quit lookin' at me like that. I don't need your pity." Ryuji spits the words out bitterly, making Ann look away guilty. 

"Sorry. I won't. I'm here to help." She sighs, lifting herself up with her hands on her knees before stretching. Ryuji stands up a moment later. "You know, I think you could still go with what I originally said. Everything you just told me, tell him." Ryuji whines. "Don't give me that. Just talk! How long ago did this happen, yesterday?" Ryuji kicks the ground. 

"Three days ago." He admits, Ann sighing in disappointment. 

"You haven't talked to him at all for three days? Ryuji..." 

"I know! I know. It's just, I got so effing pissed off!" He throws his arms out emphatically. "He effin', gets all romantic n' shit and then he just ditches me! No, no not ditches, he was just downright ignoring me." Ryuji starts pacing, and Ann is glad they stopped at a relatively empty street. "Who does that? Kisses someone and then leaves them standing around while they go paint?" Ryuji stops pacing and punches the wall. "Dammit! This is stupid!" 

"Yeah, it is stupid!" Ann shouts at him, catching him totally off guard. "Look, if you don't talk to him, I will." Ryuji's eyes widen, knowing that she wasn't kidding. 

"Ann, c'mon man. Don't-" Ann shoves a finger in his face, cutting him off. 

"Or. I. Will." She waggles the finger purposefully. "I promised myself I wouldn't ignore a friend's troubles ever again. Your business is my business. So, do it." Ann huffs out a breath and steps back. "Don't make me send you a calling card. You've got two days." Then, she smiles sweetly and waves her hand in goodbye. "See ya tomorrow!" And with a bounce, she walks away with cheer. 

Ryuji slumps against the wall again, dazed. Mindlessly, he pulls out his phone and sees a message from Akira. His heart sinks when that is the only message received. It would be a lot easier to start talking to Yusuke again if it was started for him. 

Sighing, Ryuji begins his trek home, thinking of what to respond to Akira's question. 

How are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, I said they were going to sort things out and be happy but then I wrote this and was like, whatevs, let's just cut it off and leave it for the next chapter, maybe. Also, I don't know if this is actually canon compliant at all like my description of battling might be totally off. plus I like the idea of baton pass passing negative feelings instead of a fighting spirit. Anyway, comments and kudos are loved as always, and I love to hear any feedback at any time too. Thanks for reading!


	4. Display

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji talks himself into fixing things! Or, more aptly, Ryuji forces himself to try and mend things because Ann would never let him forget the time he was a lil bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo here's another chapter! I hope the characterization is good I try to keep it realistic. I hope you enjoy reading!

Ryuji stares at his reflection in the screen of his phone blankly. Like the day that his whole ordeal with Yusuke started, he basically had nothing to do. Truth be told, Ryuji had plenty to do of course, but he didn't actually want to do any of it. How could he even begin to relax with Ann's threat over his head? Groaning, Ryuji rolls onto his stomach in his bed, pushing the side of his face into his pillow while still trying to keep an eye on the empty screen. 

Nothing. He continued staring hoping something would happen. He spent an hour staring. A solid hour of nothing. Ryuji almost expected his mom to come in unannounced and see if he felt alright, but then he remembered that she was at work. Besides, it's not like it was unusual for him to stay in his room a long time so she wouldn't find it odd at all, most likely. But they do say that moms have some sorta sixth sense to know when their kid is upset. Could that be true? No, that would be silly. He can accept that he fights various monsters in an alternate dimension created through everyone's feelings with an electrifying skeleton pirate as a manifestation of his inner self, but psychic moms is where Ryuji draws the line. 

Ryuji sighs and rolls onto his back again, wincing as he moved the arm he had been laying on. He didn't even notice that it got all stiff while he was laying there. He sits up after a moment, rolling his shoulder. Another look at his phone shows him nothing once again, reminding him that he had to take initiative if he was going to do anything. 

Slowly, Ryuji opens his contacts and Yusuke's name, then stares at the blinking line in the text box waiting for Ryuji to type something. He was never one much to feel social anxiety, but he figures this is what it's like. The thought of even beginning to type a message now made him feel like he'd rather face that reaper thing in Mementos. But he was brave, at least he thinks so. And so, his fingers start tapping away to create words. 

Ryuji never thought he would take so long to write a text. "Hey" seemed too simple, "hello" was weirdly formal, "sup" just felt inappropriate, and "hi" sounded dumb. No, he might have to go with something longer. Ryuji starts to mutter the words as he types them, frustration seeping into his voice with each delete and restart. It seems to be ages until finally he settles on something, hesitating before closing his eyes to press the send button. 

**Ryuji: i think we should talk.**

Immediately Ryuji regrets it. It sounded way too aggressive, or impersonal, or sudden, or _something_. There was no way Yusuke would want to respond, and Ryuji didn't actually want him to. He starts thinking that maybe it would be better if Ann really did go tell Yusuke for him. At least then he wouldn't have to deal with this embarrassment head on. 

Ryuji throws his phone across the room when it suddenly blares out a cheery ringtone. "What the hell?" He thinks out loud, jumping out of his bed to get his phone off the floor. Thankfully, no new cracks. Unthankfully, the name on the caller ID was Yusuke. Of course it would be. Ryuji considers letting it ring, but each upbeat note calls out to him until he presses his thumb down on the "answer." 

Gradually, Ryuji puts his phone up to his ear, hearing silence on the other end. It was weird, not hearing anyone, but then he remembers that he actually has to say something first. He barely gets out an "uhh" before a familiar voice assaults him through the phone. 

"Oh good, you are there! Firstly, Ryuji, I just want to say I'm sorry. I offer my utmost apologies for causing your despair during battle. If I had been filled with fighting spirit instead of bottled depression, perhaps it would have been a success. I allowed my personal grievances to harm our team and I dragged you into it. I am sorry. Secondly, oh, I forgot to say hello, so, hello. But secondly-" 

"Whoah, Yusuke, chill! Slow the hell down man, you're talkin' like a mile a minute." Ryuji stops the artist in his sure to be long speech before he could say anything else that would completely confuse the hell out of Ryuji. "What-" 

"You wanted to talk about what happened in Mementos, correct? During that battle?" Yusuke is the one to do the interrupting this time, and Ryuji starts to think this is ripe to be a long phone call. 

"What? Well, kinda, but what were you talking about? You think it was your fault for the failed baton pass?" Ryuji couldn't hide his confusion. This was definitely not how he wanted this conversation to go. 

"Yes. Was it not my fault?" Yusuke sounds too calm for his own damn good and it was kind of pissing Ryuji off at this point. 

"No! Well, kind of! But that's not- dammit! This isn't what I wanted to talk about!" Yusuke makes an inquisitive noise on the other side to prompt Ryuji into explaining further. "Shit. Okay. Just, give me a second." He sucks in a deep breath, letting it back out in a puff of air with his words. "Iwantedtotalkaboutthattimewekissed!" 

Ryuji's sudden spurt of words was definitely too fast for Yusuke to make sense of. The blonde knows this full well, and doesn't need to hear Yusuke ask for him to repeat it to know that he has to. 

"Sorry. I- I wanted to talk to you about... that day. Before. When you invited me over." Ryuji silently curses himself for sounding so unsure and nervous. 

"Ah, Saturday you mean? The day you helped inspire me for my next piece. What do you want to talk about?" Ryuji could practically feel the curious tilt of Yusuke's head through the phone. It was infuriating. 

"Are you effing kidding me?! That's all you remember? That's the most important thing that happened to you that day? I-" Ryuji tries to search for the right words before just frustratedly screaming a growl towards the ceiling. 

"I... do not understand." Yusuke says softly after a few moments of silence after Ryuji's outburst. However, these words only set the blonde off again. 

"What don't you understand? Anything? Heh. Why am I surprised! You never get anything, you never effing realize that other people have FEELINGS goddammit!" Ryuji was pacing around his room now, gesturing emphatically with the arm that wasn't holding his phone against his head. 

"I- Ryuji, I apologize wholeheartedly. I confess that I am not sure what it is you are saying, but I can tell you are quite upset with me and I am sorry for whatever it is that I've done to cause you such anger." Yusuke pauses to wait for Ryuji's response, but the other is oddly silent, so he continues. "I have trouble understanding many things, as I am sure is quite clear. I fear that asking you to clarify will only cause you to have more unpleasant reactions, but I must know what exactly is wrong. I want to do anything I can to make up for my transgressions. As you know, I care fo-" 

"You're right." Ryuji cuts the other off, his voice sounding gruff and uncharacteristically quiet. 

"Huh?" 

"You're right. It does piss me off that you don't even know what the problem here is. That you don't even think about what I might have felt like that day, don't even remember what happened before you got cold and closed off and started painting and ignoring me. Dick move, buddy." Ryuji's voice was calm but absolutely seething. His free hand was closed into a tight fist like he expected to be punching something. 

"What happened before...? Ignored? I don't... oh. Oh dear. I think I see what you mean." Ryuji stops, loosening up a little when he hears a deep sigh on the other side. "I had not payed you the attention that you were due. I'm sorry. I had invited you over and then allowed myself to get carried away without you, I had been a terrible host as well as friend."

"Oh. Is that it?" Ryuji asks blankly, eyelid twitching a little. 

"Am I missing something?" Yusuke asks with utmost seriousness. Ryuji breathes in and takes a moment of calm before the onslaught of rage overtakes him. But... it doesn't come. Instead it's just a dull sense of defeat, not unlike that despair from in Mementos. Less intense of course, but similar. 

"Are you being serious right now? You really don't remember when we, you know, _kissed_?!" Ryuji's angered tone is less energetic than usual, and he just sits himself down on his bed dejectedly. His next words were quiet and sad, a pitiful sound. "Was it really that unimportant to you...?" 

"Hm? Oh, of course I remember that! It was quite enjoyable. I had not thought of it as the cause of your unhappiness though... Do you... regret it?" Yusuke shows only a bit of hesitation towards the end of his words, like he was scared to hear the answer. The vulnerability of it makes Ryuji loosen up a bit, actually. 

"No, I don't regret it. But it is kinda what I wanted to talk about. Like, it was after that that you totally ignored me, dude. Made me feel like it didn't matter. Did... it matter? What did it mean to you?" 

"I think I'm beginning to fully understand your complaint, but let me clarify in case my presumption is erroneous." Yusuke clears his throat and Ryuji mumbles something about "big damn words". "You are upset not because we shared an intimate moment, but because after we kissed, I began to ignore you. Correct?" 

"Uh, yeah. That just about covers it." Ryuji sighs and lays down, feeling exhausted but relieved that they were finally actually talking clearly about what he wanted to talk about. 

"That was an enormous mistake on my part. I was not thinking and took actions unbecoming of someone first starting a relationship of the romantic sort. I was so swept up in my own desire to visualize what I was feeling that I did not think about taking the time to consider what you were feeling, and for that I deeply apologize." 

Ryuji blinks a couple times, heart climbing up into his throat. He had to wonder if he heard that right. Relationship of the romantic sort? Romantic relationship? Holy crap. 

"You mean, you want to be like, dating then?" Ryuji's eyebrows twist together in a somewhat concerned expression. 

"Was my intention unclear?" Yusuke responds with sincerity, but it actually makes Ryuji start to laugh. It begins as a short snort, before a couple chuckles, into a full blown laugh. 

"Oh my god. Dude. Just because you kiss somebody doesn't mean you want to date them. I mean, it usually does, but sometimes it's just a kiss, something that happens but doesn't mean anything." 

"Oh." The one simple syllable sounds dejected, and Ryuji feels his heart sink. "Was it just a meaningless kiss for you, then?" It was clear that Yusuke was trying to be levelheaded, but the sadness was all too clear in his tone. 

"No! No no no, th-the opposite! Ugh, dammit I hate miscommunication." Ryuji wishes he could actually be in front of the other to be able to physically comfort him and show the meaning that he felt. "It was amazing, Yusuke. I-I'd love to do it again? If you want to. Are you, shit what's that word you use? Ameniable? Are you ameniable to being in a legit real relationship then?" 

Soft chuckles confuse Ryuji's mind, not sure if it was a good thing or bad. He keeps his mouth shut until Yusuke is finished with his dainty laughter. 

"The word is _amenable_. And of course I accept. I thought that I had been making it abundantly clear that I want to be with you in a romantic sense. Perhaps my hints were too hidden..." 

Ryuji stopped paying attention to a lot of what Yusuke was saying, his mind focused more on the fact that Yusuke actually wanted to actually date him. Him, the Ryuji Sakamoto. Date. Him! It was unbelievable. 

"This is unbelievable! I'm totally amiable to date you, man. In fact I wanted to ask you the same thing. I am so ready to take you to all the best places I know!" Ryuji never expected that he would end up grinning in this call. Well, not entirely true. He had hoped that this would happen. Though, in his mind, there was a lot less of an actual chance of it happening so he had given up on the hope. 

Soft laughter greets Ryuji's ears, a sound that brings him to feel a fluttering in his chest. 

"I look forward to it. I have been finding myself missing your company as of late, so I look forward to the moment we may embrace once again as well. Though I may ask, what is it that you were busy with these past four days?" 

Ryuji gets critically hit with that talk about embracing, completely knocking him off his Chill Conversation Feet. He was glad Yusuke continued talking, because stuttering is so not cool, and that was the road Ryuji was headed down if he were to make any noise. However, Yusuke's question makes Ryuji feel guilty.

"You thought I was just busy that whole time? That's why I didn't talk to you or anything?" Ryuji tries to keep his voice level to match Yusuke's apparent calmness. The artist confirms that he really did naively think Ryuji was just too busy to talk. It sends an sharp stab through Ryuji's conscience. "Oh, Yusuke... man, that's not the reason. It was way dumber than that. I was kinda avoiding you." 

"Avoiding me?" Yusuke's voice is blank but trying could just picture the sad look in his eyes. 

"Y-yeah. It was dumb and I shoulda just talked to you sooner but I was being stupid and angry and scared." Ryuji sighs, ashamed of his actions. Or, more aptly, purposeful inactions. Yusuke hums thoughtfully. 

"You are correct to feel dumb. It was an ill-conceived plan and it seems that it has caused more difficulty than good. Not only are we partners now, but we are teammates as well. Promise me that if a problem ever arises once again, you will actually tell me." The chastising was good, embarrassing and shaming, but good. Ryuji felt like they actually came to an understanding and things will be fine from here. 

"Yeah! Yeah! I learned my lesson!" Ryuji energetically agrees to the conditions. He felt incredibly flustered about Yusuke confirming that they are indeed in a relationship, but it made him extremely excited as well. He figures that feeling will never wear off. "I'll definitely talk things out from now on! Keepin' shit bottled up doesn't do anyone good. That means you gotta talk honestly too, y'hear!" 

"Mhmhm. Of course. Speaking of talking honestly, I would like you to come over whenever possible. Not only do I wish to see you in person, but I would also like to show you something." As soon as the words "come over" we're beginning to be said, Ryuji was up and putting his shoes on. It was great to talk through the phone and all, but the static tainting Yusuke's voice was annoying, and it was much easier to judge the eccentric boy's true feelings when observing his body language as well. 

"Totally! I'll be over soon. You're free now right, like right now?" Ryuji asks without hiding his excitement. What was the point of hiding or denying it anymore? Besides, it seems to make Yusuke happier so it was totally worth a little bit of embarrassment. 

"Right now? Well, um, yes! Yes, now is perfectly fine. I will be waiting in the train station for your arrival then." Yusuke didn't actually expect it to be so soon, and honestly neither did Ryuji. But the prospect of being able to put this behind them and turn over a new leaf was pretty enticing. Plus, Ryuji reaaaally wanted to be touched again. Not in a weird way, ~~though he wouldn't be opposed to that.~~ But no, he simply wanted to feel gentle yet firm hands guide his face into soft lips, or hands on his shoulders, arms, neck, anywhere. He wanted to pull the skinny sonovabitch into a crushing hug, maybe even mess up that hair of his again. 

"Okay, sounds good. I'm headin' over now, so I kinda gotta go but I'll see you soon anyway so it's not like that matters. A-anyway, seeya shortly!" Ryuji confirms his traveling and hangs up as he gets outside. The sun is bright, only a few clouds daring to wisp over its light. Birds chirped and people around him chattered. Ryuji payed all of this no mind. He didn't even confront the guy who loudly said that he thought the young man must be in trouble to be running like that. However, Ryuji did hope that the man didn't think he was involved with anything shady. It would be a total bummer if the police butted into his time with Yusuke. 

The train seems to take too long, and in his excitement, Ryuji gets off at the wrong stop. Thankfully, it's the stop next to where he was supposed to get off, so he decided to run towards the other train station where Yusuke was waiting rather than wait for he next train.

When Ryuji finally makes it, he takes the steps down into the subway two at a time. It wasn't difficult to find Yusuke, he just had to scan the walls for a tall blue haired guy. Ryuji jogs over to him, panting. 

"Hey! ... Yusuke! ... Sup?" Ryuji breathes heavily, having run for quite a distance without realizing it. Yusuke looks him over. 

"Are you alright? You came from outside and are out of breath, did you run all the way here?" There was awe and a bit of concern in Yusuke's voice. It makes Ryuji laugh a little. 

"Yeah I'm good. I didn't run aaaaall the way here, I just got off at the wrong stop. Still a long way though." Ryuji rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment, a feeling that only increases with Yusuke's small smile. 

"You ran instead of waiting for the next ride to come because you wanted to see me?" The artist covers his mouth in an undeniably cute laugh. "That would be very romantic, if it weren't so idiotic. But at the same time, the whole scenario is so _you_ that I am inclined to appreciate it." 

"Hey, what did you say?! You just called the situation idiotic and then literally said your next words to be that it was a "me situation." What the hell, man, what's that supposed to mean, that I'm an idiot?" Ryuji frowns angrily, but is caught off guard when Yusuke nods his head and laughs again. One of Yusuke's gentle hands grasp Ryuji's ungraceful one and slender fingers slip between his. It took a moment to process. 

They're holding hands in public. It was a total couple-y thing to do! Anyone who looked would think they were together, but while the fear of being judged or ridiculed or harassed was present, it felt pretty good to have a hand in his own. Even if their palms were definitely sweaty, neither of them actually wanted to let go. Ryuji found himself being tugged insistently out of his thoughts and up the stairs to go back outside the subway. Yusuke smiles, gripping his hand in an affectionate squeeze while they walk. 

"I still believe that your idea of running here was ill advised. You are clearly fatigued and overheated. We don't have the same amount of energy here that we have in the Metaverse, you know. Keep this in mind." Their pace was difficult to keep consistent, Yusuke taking longer strides where as Ryuji had a habit of just shuffling around. He kept the shuffling to a minimum however, but it was still difficult to compare to the graceful bastard by his side. 

"Yeah yeah I know. I'll think more in the future, whatever. But man, I definitely feel dumb. Hrrm... Now I'm all sweaty." Ryuji sighs dejectedly, then tilts his head to the side to sniff under his arm. He cheered up a bit after that, not so frowny anymore. "At least I don't smell bad, that's what really matters." 

Yusuke hums and nods slowly, a quiet and contemplative agreement. 

"Indeed. It would be unfortunate, I would simply not abide by it. No, you would have to wash up if we were to spend time together, and I assume you have not brought a change of clothes either, so you would have nothing clean to wear." Yusuke sighs thoughtfully. "How unfortunate indeed."

Ryuji frowns, elbowing the other in the side while they walked hand in hand. Yusuke yelps and gives Ryuji a dirty look, but the blonde holds his ground. 

"You'd seriously make me take a shower instead of just hangin' out with me? Cold, dude." 

"If you are quick then it would be hardly any time missed at all." Yusuke reasons, holding a hand up in his explanation. He then closes his fist gently in thought. "If it would be too much of a problem, I suppose I could join you." 

If Ryuji were drinking something, he would have made a beautiful spit-take. Instead, he just choked on air and made a sound like a dying puppy. Yusuke stops their walk and places a hand on Ryuji's back as the poor guy starts coughing. Ignoring Yusuke's concern, once Ryuji was able enough to talk, he looks at Yusuke like he was crazy. 

"Geez! Hell, man, warn a guy before you say somethin' like that! Sheesh..." Ryuji then shakes his head and keeps walking, grip on Yusuke's hand being reaffirmed. 

"What do you mean?" The artist's innocent question has Ryuji wondering if his friend was really this dense or if Yusuke was a very dedicated troll. 

"Ugh, so clueless." Ryuji responds quietly towards himself. Then he looks at Yusuke with an awkward frown. He dreads explaining it, but Yusuke holds a hand up and stops him before he starts, shaking his head. 

"No need for explanation, this exchange is unnecessary anyway. We needn't worry about matters that are not relevant. You don't stink, so you won't be taking a shower. Therefore, the exchange is entirely hypothetical." 

Ryuji isn't sure how to respond to that, but he ends up just agreeing that it was totally unimportant. Anything to get out of the mental image of the two of them squished into a small shower stall, so close there was no possible way to move without touching each other. Sneaky hands on slippery skin, steamy water... Ryuji definitely needed to stop thinking about it. 

"Hm. However..." Yusuke holds his thumb and forefinger up to his chin thoughtfully, and Ryuji already doesn't like the sound of this. "Up until this point I had blindly taken your word for it. You clearly aren't overly disgusting considering I smell nothing and I'm right by your side. But if we were to get up close, I would hate for the moment to be ruined by body odor." At this, Yusuke stops them from walking again, then unceremoniously leans in to put his head near Ryuji's shoulders right by his neck. Ryuji, meanwhile, grows more and more embarrassed every passing second. 

"D-dude, what the hell are you doing?! We're in public!" Ryuji hears a couple of deep inhales from the other male in his neck and he wishes for a moment that he could just be taken by death already. After he seems satisfied, Yusuke steps back and then continues forward towards his dorm building once again. 

"Mm, I was simply checking to make sure you did not smell unpleasant up close. I believe I said before, but I would not like for body odor to ruin a moment between us. It would be unbearable to allow myself to be turned off by such a trivial thing, but it will not be a problem. Let us continue." And with that, Yusuke figured the subject to be passed and continued with renewed speed to the gates of Kosei. 

If it weren't for the hand tugging him along, Ryuji probably would have just stood there. Turned off...? Christ, just what is this crazy artist planning on doing?! His mind wanders as they walk, something Ryuji started to wish he could hold off on thinking about until he was in the safety and solitude of his bedroom. 

"You seem distracted. What is it on your mind?" Yusuke was too perceptive for someone who seemed to have a difficulty reading people. 

"Uh. Yeah." Ryuji clears his throat, nervous because Yusuke was staring at him so intently and waiting for his response. He could play it cool, though. "What'd'you wanna do when we get back?" 

"Well, first and foremost, I want to show you something. After that we are free to do whatever our hearts desire." Yusuke's response doesn't ease Ryuji's nerves at all. 

"Show me something? You mean a painting?" It was pretty obviously a painting, he's sure of it. Anything else would be a genuine surprise. Honestly, Ryuji was hoping for a simple painting. Thinking about what it might be if it were anything else was leading his mind into unsafe places. He just doesn't even dare start considering "whatever our hearts desire."

"You will just have to wait and see." Yusuke keeps his chin up as they walk past a few of his classmates. Everything about his posture now was saying that he was proud and couldn't give a shit what anyone else thought. Ryuji felt sorry, just knowing his presence was killing Yusuke's image in the school. Here was Yusuke, a star art student and probably esteemed guy, holding hands with a sweaty delinquent with bad posture. 

They walk in silence, the tense air obvious around them. Yusuke keeps his expression aloof and his chin up, yet has a tight grip on Ryuji's hand. Ryuji matches the grip right back, a silent "I'm here" in an attempt to comfort the ostracized Kosei student. Though, he wondered how effective that message really is if Ryuji was the reason the air was so tense. 

As if Luck loved to mess with the two of them, Ryuji sees a couple of familiar faces. Yes, for sure, those were the assholes from the dorm lobby. They were standing close to the door too, and it would be unavoidable that they had to walk past them. Ryuji fills himself with some of Yusuke's image of confidence, reminding himself that they were phantom thieves and shouldn't let anything get under their skin. 

"Kitagawa is with that guy again..." The voice from the group is poorly hidden, like they didn't care at all if they were heard. 

"Damn, I knew he was a weirdo freak, but a faggot too?" 

Ryuji's hands clench tightly, shooting a glare at them as they pass. Yusuke actually slows down as they pass them, as if he was considering stopping, and Ryuji is now the one trying to pull him along. 

"It only makes sense! I'm not surprised, really, but his taste in guys totally sucks." 

Ryuji panics for a moment as Yusuke stops walking, but a hard tug on his arm has him moving again. They were past the group and heading into the building, but not before they caught a couple more derogatory remarks. 

"Pssh, he's just lucky that he found someone willing to put up with him." 

"For real! Oh right, this is hilarious, just two days ago, he-..." 

They shut the door behind them and block out the conversation of the people outside. Ryuji deflates with a relieved breath. However, Yusuke is still glaring in their general direction, looking contemplative. Ryuji has to save the mood somehow, so he tries to keep pulling him along. 

"Sheesh, thank god that's over! Those dumbasses are so... unimportant and dumb." Ryuji loses his fire when he can't remember the right word to use there. Blankly, Yusuke provides it. 

"Pathetic." 

"Yeah, that one! They're hella pathetic. C'mon man, let's go." Ryuji tugs the others arm again but the attempt is futile. "Hey, come on. I wanna see that thing you were talking about already!" Even the mention of the thing Yusuke had been so excited about before wasn't quite enough to get him to drop it. The artist did allow Ryuji to pull him into the lobby seating area and sit him down at his side. 

"You okay, Yusuke?" Ryuji's concerned voice and arm around Yusuke's shoulder draws a sigh from the tense artist, his muscles relaxing a bit too. 

"Yes, I am fine. However, I..." Yusuke pauses before chuckling out a dark and humorless laugh. "I'm beginning to wonder if fighting shadows is having an effect on me." 

"What'd'ya mean?" 

"I have no doubts that if this were the metaverse and I was Fox, I would have hurt them. It is an odd feeling to wish for violence, I've been feeling it a lot more after meeting all of you." Yusuke frowns, his eyes looking down at his hands as they cup his kneecaps. Ryuji shares that frown and reaches over to cover one hand with his own. 

"Hey, don't look so guilty. I was just 'bout ready to punch one in the face myself. Nothing wrong with feeling a little violent sometimes. Just don't start beatin' people up randomly cuz you're angry is all." Ryuji shrugs, his nonchalance actually reassuring Yusuke. 

"Mm. I suppose so. Still, I am unsure what might have transpired had you not been present to ease my stress." The artist breathes a sigh before leaning into Ryuji affectionately. Meanwhile, Ryuji was totally stupefied. 

"What? I _eased_ your stress? We're thinkin' of the same word here, right?! I calmed you down?" Yusuke responds with a nod, drawing a bark of laughter from Ryuji. "Most a the time I'm told I have the opposite effect on people!" 

"I assure you, you still have that effect. Just not this time." Yusuke chuckles as Ryuji groans. Then, he seems to hesitate a moment before pressing a kiss to the side of the disgruntled yet smiling boy's face next to him, then stands up with a deep breath. He turns to Ryuji and offers a hand to continue onward. "Come, we've wasted enough time with this tomfoolery." 

Ryuji blinks in surprise at the little kiss before taking Yusuke's hand and stands up with a grin. Together, they head down the hallway with a renewed energy. In the elevator, Ryuji notices Yusuke shift his weight back and forth next to him, and when he looks over, the taller teen almost looks nervous. How strange. 

"Hey, you okay?" Ryuji leans over and bumps his shoulder against the other. Yusuke seems startled, but shakes it off with a small smile. 

"It's nothing, I was merely lost in thought." 

They arrive at Yusuke's floor and head into his room. Ryuji notices first that it was much cleaner, then notices an easel-like shape covered by a sheet in the middle of the room. Clearly, it was placed like that for displaying. He grins when he looks at Yusuke. 

"It is a painting! Knew it." Ryuji punches the other on the arm lightly, Yusuke responding with a soft laugh. 

"Indeed. You saw right through me. But I suppose it was obviously a painting, wasn't it." They toe their shoes off before heading over to the easel. Yusuke is by its side in seconds, practically buzzing with excitement. "Would you like to see?" 

Ryuji nods enthusiastically, steeling himself to be ready to at least act wowed. He still didn't get the whole art thing, but he can tell when something is good looking. Yusuke takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, hesitating only a moment before pulling the sheet up and off the painting in a dramatic flourish. 

Ryuji's eyes widen and his lips part in awe. The painting was... alive. He couldn't think of another word to describe it. It was just filled with color and life, and Ryuji actually understood it somewhat. In it, there was the silhouette of a person reaching out, a single yellow butterfly on the person's outstretched finger. Within the person, more butterflies of many colors seemed to spill out of the body. It reminded him a bit of cherry blossoms falling from a tree, but sideways. The butterflies even flew out of the canvas and skirted the edge of the painting. He almost expected them to start moving and flutter away. 

Yusuke fidgets anxiously, holding himself back from assaulting Ryuji with questions about his opinion. It was agony for the artist to watch those brown eyes scan his work for so long. Yusuke was at least comforted by the stupefied expression on Ryuji's face. At least, he hoped that it meant a good thing. 

"dude..." Ryuji was almost impossible to hear, barely whispering. Yusuke stepped closer, wringing his hands in anticipation. 

"Do you like it?" The artist bites his lip as Ryuji catches him with his gaze and growing grin. 

"Yeah man! This is the shit!" Ryuji steps forward and punches Yusuke on the shoulder proudly. He then grasps that same shoulder and shakes him a little. Yusuke has no idea how this is supposed to be a show of companionship but he accepts it. 

"The shit? So, you do like it." He has to clarify, and Ryuji nods enthusiastically and pulls him into a half hug. 

"Love it! It's the butterfly thing, the butterflies in the stomach thing, that I said right?" 

"Yes. Though I recall you saying you felt the butterflies throughout your entire body. A very literal interpretation came to mind. So, in a way, you were my muse." Yusuke closes his eyes and holds Ryuji close to his side in the half hug. 

"I think I like this better then a big damn picture of my face." Ryuji keeps grinning that grin and when Yusuke opens his eyes again he can't help but to smile widely back. 

"Oh, I still intend to continue trying to capture your image in my art. It is, after all, your smile that first drew my attention to you." Yusuke steps back from the hug, making it easier for him to look at Ryuji, who now looked stunned once again. The blonde then let out a couple embarrassed laughs and rubs the back of his neck. 

"Heh, for real? Wow that's, uh, that's sweet. You mean you started liking me that quickly?" 

"It wasn't like it happened all at once in a single moment. As our friendship grew I found my feelings for you were growing as well." Yusuke then looks down at the ground as if he was ashamed. "I rejected it vehemently at first. I thought I was going insane. After all, even with Ann in the room, I found my eyes being drawn to you. I was disgusted with myself for being so attracted to someone like you." 

"How romantic." Ryuji deadpans. 

"Ah, no, I didn't mean that to be so offensive! Sorry, I was building up to say that despite all of my initial judgements, it was you that I fell for. You were nothing like the conventionally beautiful people that rely on their looks to attract people. You were genuine, you didn't care what people thought of how you looked or what you said." Yusuke smiles warmly and steps forward to take one of Ryuji's hands in both of his. The unspoken words between them in the moment were soft and pleasant, much better not being words. The two keep eye contact for what seemed like forever before Ryuji looks away. 

"So uh, now what. We just gonna stand here or...?" He shrugs, pulling his hand back to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"Hm. I could offer you some tea, if you'd like?" Yusuke heads towards his kitchenette. Ryuji still thought it was crazy that he could have a freaking _kitchen_ in his room. Most dorms he's heard of won't even allow a toaster. 

"Nah it's fine, you don't have to do that for me. Besides, aren't you like super broke? Save your tea for yourself, man." Ryuji stands there awkwardly before sitting on the edge of Yusuke's bed. That little sofa he had was shoved into the corner, and Ryuji didn't really want to be in the corner. The bed was somewhat closer at least. 

"Nonsense, you're my guest and boyfriend, it's only natural." 

Ryuji falls off his perch on the bed with a comical squawk. Concerned, Yusuke is at his side in a moment to him up, looking somewhat amused once he confirmed Ryuji's wellbeing. 

"What was that?" There is an air of a chuckle behind his words. Yusuke supports his boyfriend as they stand, but Ryuji pulls away after he was stable. 

"Y-you said boyfriend!" The blonde looks almost panicked, which takes the amusement out of the artist. 

"Is that a bad thing?" Yusuke asks softly, but Ryuji seems like he doesn't hear him. 

"I've got a boyfriend!" He shouts, holding his head in disbelief. Softly, he calms down. "Holy shit." He whispers this, still freaking out a bit on the inside. 

"Yes...? You did say that you wanted to date me. That usually entails a relationship of the romantic sort, right?" Yusuke's confusion pulls Ryuji back. The blonde shakes his head as if to clear it. 

"No, I mean yes. I want to date and shit, yes. But it's just that, you just said that. Huh, boyfriend, wow." Ryuji's eyes are unfocused, but when they look up at Yusuke again, his heart falls. The artist has a pitiful sad look on his face. It clicks that it sounds like Ryuji just might be rejecting a solid relationship. He has to rectify this. "Shit, don't think I don't like it! I'm happy! I'm just kinda freakin' out here, I can't believe it." 

Yusuke sighs in relief and takes the initiative to pull the nervous loudmouth into his arms for a hug. He strokes his hair comfortingly as Ryuji returns the hug with arms around Yusuke's middle. 

"It's okay, I am finding it hard to believe as well. To think I would be here, when I never thought much about romance before at all. I thought that I would keep to myself and never fall in love. How foolish I was, thinking companionship was overrated. I was kidding myself the whole time; The Phantom Thieves are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Yusuke blinks in surprise when his eyes well up with tears. 

Ryuji stays mostly frozen in place, face shoved into Yusuke's shoulder. It wasn't a bad feeling at all, especially with the hand carding through his hair. However, he lifts his head up to meet a teary eyed Yusuke. He himself felt strangely calm. 

"Love?" Ryuji repeats, that one word sticking out the most for him. It was a scary concept. Ryuji would never hesitate to say that he loved his friends. But to love as a lover was different, and he didn't know if he was ready for that yet. He waits for Yusuke to speak, watching the teardrops slide down his flushed cheeks. The artist doesn't answer, instead leaning in and before he knew it, Ryuji was being kissed. 

It was much softer this time, but definitely not bad. It made Ryuji's head spin and legs weak. Love. Love? The answer was uncertain, but he kind of liked that. The undecided response was a response itself, and there was plenty of feeling in the kiss to make up for everything not said. At least, that's what Ryuji thought of it as. 

Yusuke was honestly just thinking that he had to do something or else he might freak out. So he kissed Ryuji to avoid answering, which ends up being an answer itself. Yusuke could live with that. He could definitely live with it when the kiss was deepened in slow motions. It pained him to end it, but Yusuke pulled away. They didn't separate very far, still sharing breath space. 

"Okay." Ryuji breathes out in response to the non-answer. 

"Okay." Yusuke returns the word breathily, relief flooding through him. Finally, things seem to be going well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to end this chapter so I cut it there, I hope that it works out. I love these nerds and love all their interactions in canon. Even when they aren't dating their dynamic is just good and the unlikely friend trope is one of my favorites. Anyway thanks for reading! I always love hearing what people think or like or even dislike!


	5. Exhibition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriend obtained, but now what? Isn't it obvious? It starts with a D and ends in a A T E. What could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy it's been a minute but here I am returning with another chapter of the sweet idiots. It took me a while bc I keep writing other things, stop halfway through writing it, then move on to something else. But I finally finished this chapter so tadaaaa! Hope you enjoy it!

People always romanticize gazing into your lover's eyes, like it's some amazing thing. Sure, maybe it could be kind of intimate. But from Ryuji's standpoint, it was just awkward. 

"Uh." Ryuji blinks his eyes away from the artist's intense gaze. They had just formally agreed that they were indeed b- _boyfriends_ , and while Ryuji was incredibly embarrassed to think he would ever have to say he has a boyfriend, he was pretty damn happy about it too. The problem here was that after their agreement, neither he nor Yusuke knew what to do next. 

"Hm." Yusuke responded intellectually. When Ryuji looks at him again, he finds that those dark eyes are still focused on him with the intensity that Yusuke usually harbors. Dammit, why did he have to look at everything like that? It wasn't fair. 

"So..." Ryuji continues, tapping his toe on the ground behind him. The silence was uncomfortable, which was definitely not a great way to start a relationship. Still, despite it being unwanted, the silence remains. 

"So...?" Yusuke tilts his head now, curious and expecting Ryuji to say something. The blonde has nothing to say, and curses himself for it. 

Then, by all that is good in this world, Yusuke's stomach growls. It was a blessed sound, though it made Yusuke's face burn up like a torch. He pressed his lips into a thin, embarrassed line. Ryuji, on the other hand, was thrilled.

"Hey, you must be hungry, right?" He talks a bit too loudly, as if to make up for the previous lack of noise. Yusuke cringes a little. 

"Y-yes. I am sorry if I ruined the moment or caused-" Not going to stand for this crap, Ryuji presses his lips against his boy- _boyfriend's_ (oh god) to silence him. He pulls back with a grin, slapping Yusuke on the arm in a friendly way to knock him out of his flustered stupor. It also knocks him to the side and makes him stumble. Whoops. 

"Shut up about feelin' sorry, you actually did me a solid! Gave me an idea." Ryuji grinned, giving a pause for dramatic effect, and just enough time for Yusuke to stand up straight again and tilt his head curiously. "Let's go out on a date, my treat! Anywhere you want." 

Yusuke's eyes widen just a little bit as he takes in Ryuji's confident grin and stance, considering the offer. A smile of his own works it's way onto the artist's face. 

"Anywhere?" Yusuke clarifies teasingly, knowing that he couldn't possibly mean he was willing to go _anywhere_. Ryuji huffs and shifts his stance to lean more on his left side, crossing his arms. 

"Geez, you know what I mean. Anywhere that's actually reasonable. I ain't made of money, y'know?" Ryuji complained, yet the happy curve of his lips stayed in place. Yusuke can't help but mirror that happiness. 

"Of course. I want... hm. Why not take me to a place that you like? I think I will trust your judgement. Whether that be a good decision or not, we will have to discover." Yusuke considers this for another moment before nodding, affirming his decision. 

"Yeah, totally! Dude, I hope you're in the mood for the best damn ramen you've ever had!" Ryuji grins even wider, if it was even possible for him to do so, and practically bounces to put his shoes on. Yusuke watches him for a moment with a soft, affectionate expression before he follows. 

"Mm, I hope you are not wrong. You would have a lot to make up for should this turn out to not be the 'best damn ramen' I've ever eaten." Yusuke smirks slightly and the two head out and lock the door. He returns the room key to his collection attached to a belt loop. This draws attention to the key ring on Yusuke's hip, something Ryuji had actually wondered about yet never asked for a while. 

"Hey, why do you have so many keys?" 

"To open things." Yusuke answers simply, as if it were a stupid question. Ryuji perseveres. 

"What things?" He reaches over and flicks the keys out, letting them clank back into place. 

"My room, my lock box, my mailbox. Those sorts of things, nothing interesting." Yusuke reaches down after Ryuji to jingle the keys himself. "I also enjoy the metallic sound they make whenever I move." 

"You've got a box just for holdin' locks?" Ryuji asks with surprise etched across his face. Yusuke looks at him through the side of his eyes judgmentally. 

"No, my simple-minded dear. It's a box that locks, not a box containing locks." He tries to sound the least condescending he could be, but Yusuke doesn't succeed. Ryuji doesn't seem to notice or mind though. 

"Ohh, that makes much more sense." The subject was left at that. They pass that group of judgmental jerks on their way out, but they don't have anything to say about the two walking past them this time; too engrossed in whatever topic they were on. Ryuji was thankful for this, and he could tell Yusuke felt the same by the way his shoulders relaxed when they passed them by completely without incident. Even if they did say something, Ryuji would never let it ruin his date. His first date. Holy shit- this- this-

"Whoa... dude, I just realized this is my first date like, ever. First real date with a real partner. Shit's serial..." Ryuji says with quiet awe in his voice. Yusuke gives him a look of confusion, the word mistake in Ryuji's statement overpowering the sentiment for the artist. 

"Serial? Do you mean surreal?" Yusuke raises his eyebrows with his correction, and Ryuji looks over at him with a thoughtful frown. 

"Do I? Whatever, you know what I mean. This shit is unreal, but it's so awesomely real. Like, this is happening, man! We're going on a bonafide date my dude! How is that not whack??" Ryuji gestures emphatically while talking, getting more excited with each word he says. Yusuke raises an eyebrow and smirks fondly. 

"I agree that this is certainly 'whack.' I had never believed I would ever yearn for such an intimate bond with another being, simply presuming my solitude was meant to be. Married to the arts, one could say." Yusuke looks wistfully at his partner, sighing softly. "How foolish I was to think I had to remain imprisoned in my passion for art in order to find happiness. I am not a tool to be used for creating, I am a person with wants and needs. I am glad I finally realized that. I suppose I should thank you for pushing me to free my mind and heart from the grasp of Madarame. I never could have escaped my ignorance had you and the others not forced yourselves on me." 

"Dude! Phrasing!" Ryuji flushes darkly at the last words, up until that point having been merely pink in the cheeks as he listened to Yusuke's honest confessions. Now the blonde looks tomato-ed. "I mean I appreciate the thanks an' all even if you seriously don't gotta keep thankin' us. But for real man, think about what you say sometimes." 

As Yusuke comprehended what was being said, his face had the turn to heat up as well. He found himself getting quite flustered by his own word choice, hiding his embarrassment behind a haughty expression. 

"Oh, you know that isn't what I meant by that at all. Try not to take everything I say to mean something dirty." Yusuke sounds a little frustrated about being called out on his diction mistake. Ryuji shrugs carelessly. 

"Then stop sayin' dirty things, ya perv." Ryuji replies, receiving a frown from Yusuke. 

"Why do people always call me that?" He sounds dejected when he says it, and Ryuji feels a little guilty. 

"Well I mean, you say some pretty weird shit sometimes, dude. It's never expected, nobody follows your artsy mind train at all. Freaks people out." Ryuji rubs the back of his neck, shrugging. "But really I guess you're actually pretty innocent, just have like, effin' Freud himself living in your mouth." Yusuke seems to relax after this, no longer glaring daggers at the ground in front of him. 

"Well, I'm not sure I would call myself innocent." Yusuke retorts, sounding vaguely offended. Ryuji just can't catch a break with this topic. 

"Fine! You're normal!" Ryuji throws his arms out desperately, exasperated. "Happy?!" 

"Even I know I am nowhere near normal." Yusuke responds with an amused expression. Ryuji groans loudly, drawing the attention of a few passerby. 

"Okay! You're just Yusuke then! You're so undeniably Yusuke, completely yourself! And I wouldn't have you any other way, cuz the you that you are is the you that I like!" Ryuji pauses, thinking about it. "Hey, that was pretty romantic, wasn'it?" The aggressive complimenting has Yusuke smiling even more at the other, who still looked frustrated. 

"Well, yes. It would have been more romantic had you not shouted the entire thing." Yusuke replies, smile taking on a more teasing expression. Ryuji groans in defeat, hanging his head down. 

"Ughhh, I just can't win!" Yusuke pats Ryuji on the back in consolation. 

"But you already won." Yusuke replies. Ryuji looks up with confusion. The artist has a smartass sassy look on his face. 

"You are dating me." He smirks teasingly and Ryuji snorts, standing up straighter. 

"I like the self love thing but the conceitedness receives a hard pass. Seriously dude, take a step down off your high horse; you're already tall enough as is." Ryuji bumps his shoulder into the other, smiling to let the artist know he was teasing. He receives a shoulder bump back and grins. 

"I don't even know how to ride a horse anyway." Yusuke smirks and laughs lightly, then looks a bit more thoughtful. "Truth be told, I don't really want to know how to ride a horse anyway." 

"Don't like horses?" Ryuji asks curiously. 

"They make me feel uneasy. They are lovely, magnificent beings in theory, but standing next to one is unsettling." Yusuke shakes his head slowly in negation. 

"Weird. I always thought they were kinda cool. Seen 'em in westerns all the time, with cowboys 'n shit." Ryuji shrugs. 

The pair chat on about their opinions of westerns as they continue on their leisurely walk to "the best damn ramen." Ryuji, of course, thinks they're super cool. Yusuke can appreciate the aesthetic but finds no real interest in them. 

They've just about made it to the store when a familiar voice calls out to them. The two turn simultaneously to face none other than their team leader, Akira. Morgana rests his head on the boy's shoulder as Akira greets the two with a stoic yet content expression. 

"Hey, didn't expect to see you two here." He slows to a stop once he is closer to the others, sticking his hands in his pockets like always. His grey eyes flick between the two of them, taking in Ryuji's oddly tense expression and Yusuke's soft happy one. "...And together. Good to see you're getting along fine." Akira nods approvingly, and Ryuji rubs the back of his neck awkwardly while Yusuke responds. 

"Hello. And yes, we are getting along very fine. I believe we can agree on that, right?" He turns slightly to Ryuji who nods hesitantly. 

"Uhh, yeah! Very fine." 

"Getting along with Ryuji so easily? Yusuke I'm impressed." Morgana speaks, bringing an offended look to Ryuji's face and a confused look to Yusuke's. 

"There shouldn't be anything to be impressed about. He can be rather pleasant company." Yusuke argues and Ryuji smiles at him thankfully. 

"Hey, that's nice, man. I like spending time with y-" 

"Although he can be quite irritating sometimes too." Yusuke cuts off Ryuji's appreciative words, making the blonde frown. 

"Hey, you ain't mister perfect either!" Ryuji accuses loudly. Yusuke simply shrugs and nods, agreeing. Ryuji isn't sure how to respond to that, so he just closes his mouth. Akira chuckles softly behind his hand, shaking his head at the two of them. 

"Try not to rip each other's throats out at least. But really, it is good to see you two together; I'll admit I've been worried about tensions in the group, and a rivalry between you two would certainly cause some tension." Akira fiddles with his hair a bit while he explains, and Yusuke smirks softly. 

"Oh, don't worry about that, leader. There will not be a rivalry between us." He assures Akira with Ryuji's agreement backing him up. 

"Yeah! We're chill. B'sides, I already got a rival in the group." He points at Morgana warningly. "I'm lookin' at you, cat." 

"Rrg, I'm not a cat!" Morgana takes the bait and reacts, giving Ryuji the proof of their rivalry to use as an example. "And, you're pretty lame, Ryuji, having a cat as your rival." Ryuji throws his arms forward in an "are you seeing/hearing this shit?" gesture. 

"You literally _just_ said that you weren't a cat and then you call yourself a cat! What, is it only true when it's convenient for you? How can you be so hypocritical?" Ryuji challenges, loud enough to attract some attention. It wasn't much attention, but a couple people did notice them and have to wonder: _"is that guy arguing with a cat?"_

"Ugh, I knew your simple mind couldn't understand the most basic of basics. See, I know I'm not a cat. I know I look like one, though. And that's what people see, that's what they think about. They see some crazy delinquent kid yelling at a very fine looking feline, and boom, you're known as the super weird guy who hates cats. Its a good way to get avoided." Morgana explains haughtily as Ryuji glares at him, looking angrier with every word. "But you already know how to get avoided." The glare on Ryuji's face drops a bit, looking hurt. He quickly covers it up with more anger. 

"Go blow yourself." He retorts, crossing his arms and turning his glare to the side to act like he doesn't even care. Really, he was holding himself back. Punching a cat in public was definitely a very bad idea. Yusuke silently places his hand on his shoulder to try and calm him. 

Akira steps forward, arms out as if breaking up a fight between two people, but it was awkward since Morgana was on his shoulder and not standing in the empty space across from where Ryuji was standing. 

"Hey, woah woah! Dammit, see? This is EXACTLY the type of conflict I wanted to avoid!" The leader facepalms hard with a slap and keeps his hand on his face while slowly shaking his head in disappointment. Ryuji and Morgana both shamefully look towards the floor. 

"Sorry dude. Just got me all fired up, y'know?" Ryuji kicks the ground idly. Akira removes his hand from his face and looks accepting of this apology, but is still a bit terse. 

"You get fired up a little too much sometimes, Ryuji. Take it out on the shadows, not your teammates." The leader orders in an authoritative tone. Ryuji frowns, looking defiant for a second before letting it go. 

"Y-yeah. Gotcha." He admits his defeat, even though he still thinks he wasn't fully in the wrong. Akira goes on to scold Morgana for the same thing as Ryuji. Afterwards, he looks between Yusuke and Ryuji with a nod. 

"Okay. So, I actually have shit to get done today so I won't be hanging out with you guys. Sorry." Akira fiddles with his hair. 

"Oh, no worries leader." Yusuke says softly with a comforting tone of voice. "We don't want you here now anyway. I admit I am pleased to see you are leaving, so you have nothing to be sorry for." Then the artist smiles like he was actually reassuring Akira. The other three Thieves look at Yusuke with blank expressions. 

"Dude." Ryuji mutters, not even sure how to explain what is wrong here. Akira takes charge with a snorting laugh, covering his mouth as his shoulders jump from the giggles. 

"Wow, you really know how to make people feel welcome." He says sarcastically. Yusuke tilts his head curiously, and Ryuji wonders if he has a contender for the place of "lovable idiot" in the team. 

"I don't see your point. You _are_ unwelcome. This date is for just Ryuji and myself, so-" 

Yusuke's ignorant words were cut off by Ryuji making a noise like a choking duck. Yusuke turns to him to ask about his wellbeing as Akira and Morgana process this new information. Being the more talkative one, Morgana speaks first. 

"Wait a minute. Did you say _date_? You two are on a date?" The cat's jaw is dropped, which actually looked pretty darn cute. 

"Yes, I suppose it is a bit surprising. Ryuji and I are quite different individuals, and we clash on many levels, but he makes me feel things that I've never felt before." Yusuke explains, not noticing Akira's smirk and raised eyebrow until it was too late. 

"Makes you feel things, huh?" He turns to Ryuji, who responds by covering his face with both hands. "What have you been doing with our dear sweet Yusuke?" Ryuji groans loudly and curls further in on himself. Even Yusuke looks flustered, his hand on Ryuji's shoulder flying off to place over his own chest instead. 

"Akira, how could you imply such things! Ryuji and I have done nothing of the sort yet." Yusuke crosses his arms over his chest confidently. Akira laughs more. 

" _Yet?_ " Akira cannot keep a straight face and Morgana looks exasperated. 

"Okay Joker, I think that's enough teasing. I know how much you love innuendos but come on. They've been scandalized enough." At this, Ryuji lifts his head up to look at his feline-resembling friend. 

"THANK you! Ya finally pull through for me, Morgana!" Ryuji sighs with appreciation and relief. 

"Not really. I just don't wanna hear this idiot laugh at his own dirty jokes all day." Morgana corrects him with an eye roll. Akira huffs like he is annoyed but an amused smirk remains on his face.

"So, are you leaving now?" Yusuke asks expectantly, fingers drumming impatiently against his leg. 

"Yes yes, I'll let you two get on with your date." Akira flaps his hand dismissively and starts to walk past them. "And don't do anything I wouldn't do~!" He calls back over his shoulder as he continues further away. 

"As if that means much coming from you." Morgana taunts as they keep walking further away. Even through their cringing at Akira, they have to at least smirk a little at Morgana's remark. 

After a moment of awkward silence, Yusuke gestures to the way they were headed. 

"Shall we proceed?" He asks, and Ryuji simply nods as they start walking side by side. They reach the ramen shop shortly and take a seat to wait for their orders. As per usual, Ryuji immediately begins stuffing his face with noodles, barely even chewing before swallowing. Yusuke watches him with a sort of disgusted amusement as he himself takes his time with very small bites. 

"How improper." The artist comments, and Ryuji raises an eyebrow at him. He responds around a small mouthful of noodles. 

"You fink I care 'bout bein' proper?" He sucks down the noodles with a strong gulp, breathing out in satisfaction afterwards. "This is ramen, dude! It tastes so much better in bigger bites!" He expresses his belief by scooping up another sizable clump of ramen and swallowing it whole. Yusuke observes with curiosity. 

"Is that so...?" The artist wonders out loud, looking down at his still rather full bowl in comparison to Ryuji's almost empty bowl. He makes his decision and scoops up a bunch of noodles all at once and sloppily shoves his face full. Ryuji watches with awe, not expecting him to actually do it. Yusuke swallows easily and breathes out quickly. "I think you may be on to something, Ryuji. It is a pleasant feeling indeed, and the taste is much more noticeable in a larger portion." 

"Right!? I love it too, the way it slides down my throat is just soo gooood." Ryuji nods emphatically. Yusuke gives one small nod in return, agreeing silently. 

"I can see why you enjoy it here." Yusuke takes another large mouthful to swallow whole, sighing out heavily afterwards. "Yes, I am surprised at how easily it goes down, as if there is no resistance. Such a unique experience...!" 

Dramatically, Yusuke clutches his fist over his heart and looks at the ceiling. Ryuji eyes him as he finishes the last of his bowl, then glances down at Yusuke's while the eccentric continues to speak softly to himself. His bowl is just about halfway emptied. 

"Dude, you gonna finish that, right?" Ryuji reigns his boyfriend back in and points at his bowl. Yusuke looks down and quickly protectively wraps his arms around either side to keep it from being taken. 

"Of course! How could I pass up this lovely bowl of the 'best damn ramen?' You have opened my eyes once again, Ryuji." Yusuke speaks sincerely before shoving another scoopful into his mouth. After he breathes out in relief from swallowing, he smiles and daintily taps the sides of his mouth with a napkin. Then Ryuji watches in silent awe as his boyfriend digs back in to finish it off like a total savage. Of course he is far less sloppy than Ryuji, but it was still enough to make an old person cry (probably), and Ryuji was kind of turned on by that. Kind of. 

"So you like it? You wanna come again sometime? Want seconds maybe? I'm paying so get however much you want." Ryuji leans against the counter on his elbow with his fist propping up his cheek to keep watching Yusuke. The artist lowers his now empty bowl from his face and licks his lips a couple times with a happy smile. He wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand, and Ryuji feels a sense of victory for improperizing this artsy student 

"No thank you for seconds, I find I am actually quite filled. I feel comfortable and warm inside. We absolutely must return to this establishment again some day. I wish to be able to experience the 'best damn ramen' much more than this one time." Closing his eyes, Yusuke leans over until his head rests against Ryuji's shoulder. "Thank you for bringing me here." 

Ryuji flushes brightly as he keeps himself still to support Yusuke's head, embarrassed but unable to feel much else besides absolutely giddy. He turns his head to press his face against the top of his boyfriend's head, breathing in the very lovely scent of his deep blue hair. He leaves a soft kiss that Yusuke could barely feel before sitting back up and shrugging Yusuke's head off him. 

"Yeah of course! I'm happy you're happy, dude!" Ryuji grins and Yusuke smiles back in a wide gentle arch of his lips. When the bill comes, Ryuji makes sure to pay it before Yusuke can see the price, just knowing that his boyfriend would likely insist on paying his share. Thankfully, Yusuke doesn't ask, and they exit the shop together with full and warm hearts. 

All in all, Ryuji would say that this was an awesome date. However, he doesn't realize that it may not be over just yet. They still have the afternoon together after all, and that gave him plenty of time to fuck something up and ruin everything. Maybe he should just say bye and go home. But when he looks at Yusuke's happy gaze, he can't imagine leaving his side for the rest of the day. 

Ryuji can't help but feel like a bit of a fool in love, but not _love_ , of course. He settles for being a fool in falling in love. The thought makes him smile and slip his hand into Yusuke's as they walk together back to the Kosei dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has the possibility for some spicier scenes, but it depends on what I do really. Just a heads up that things may get NSFW, though I'm not sure to what extent.   
> I like Akira being a very leaderly and serious dude but I really love the joking Joker portrayal of Akira. He can make so many inappropriate jokes in game but nobody ever really reacts much besides a couple lines that are like "dude what" or something. tough crowd, huh Joker. Anyway,   
> Thank you for reading I'm always happy to hear your thoughts on things! Please feel free to comment I enjoy reading them very much, I get so happy when my screen shows me Inbox: (1) or any number after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of maybe writing a continuation but I'm not sure. Let me know if you would even want a continuation? Comments and kudos are always so appreciated. Thanks for reading


End file.
